


Icy Balls

by Thedragonking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedragonking/pseuds/Thedragonking
Summary: Preferring the cold touch of ice, then the cold touch of reality. Yet every time she fell, she always just fell in love with the ice. And that’s the reason why she now questions everything about them, and how did she fall in love with them, off the ice?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Icy Balls - The Soundtrack

**____________**

**Icy Balls - The Soundtrack**

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3PFyC48tKKNWNlXOSv96vE?si=MTIuESmxS9CvFWfCmFeCZQ

1  
-

**Danse Macabre, Op.40, R.171**  
_Camille Saint-Saens, Ochstre Symphoniqu de Montreal, Andrew Wan, Kent Nagano_

_2  
_-

**Overture/And All That Jazz**  
_Catherine Zeta-Jones, Renee Zellweger, Taye Diggs_

3  
-

**Senbonzakura**  
_Random Piano_

4  
-

**The Sound of Rain**  
_BigRicePiano_

5  
-

**Time To Love - 2020 Remastered**  
_October_

6  
-

(More songs to be added)


	2. Prologue

Another glide, slowly turning back around before launching herself off the ice. Spinning in a near-perfect toe loop, but landing with a rough bounce, and toppling over. A sharp gasp left her lips, before she finally looked down to her shaking hands. This was the third time within 10 minutes that she had fallen down.

L/n Y/n, a up and coming professional ice-skater. She was currently attending Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. It was tough, she was always within a constant competition with all of those around her. Whether it be on or off the ice, it was forever a competition. With books or skates, there would always be something being held behind you.

Throwing her head back, she quickly looks up to the roof above her, noting the two aircons with three hanging lights. She couldn’t hear anyone around her, no one that seemed to be close to the building, so she took the time to breathe and reflect. While she was losing herself, different bodies had managed to enter the building. Two people entered the typically cold building, noticing that there was light music playing within the background.

Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tōru had entered within their schools ice-skating rink. Volleyball club had finally ended for the rest of the year. So, they were out seeking something to do, something to occupy their time before they had to say their final goodbyes and wait for their next year.

Y/n was then thrown back down to the realm of earth, when she heard two deepening voices approaching. Her eyes immediately flittered towards the two brunettes. As a laugh ripped from the chest of the taller one, the other one looked down towards the sitting body. He elbowed his partner who had walked in, nodding his head before the sitting female. Noting her sitting position on the ice, and her slight heaving chest, they guessed that she was training.

Iwaizumi then takes a few more forward steps before then stopping at the edge of the rink. Oikawa slow to approach him, but none the less, makes his way over to the girl.

“Well, Iwa-Chan, looks like we have a new friend. And who is this new friends name?”

“L/n, L/n Y/n. I am from class 2. And you guys are?”

“Well, my name is Oikawa Tōru. And this is Iwa-Chan.” And as Oikawa introduced his friend with a graceful hand movement, a slap was struck to his face by the taller of the two.

“Shut up, Shittykawa. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, we’re from class 4.”

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks in detest but then bowed and stood up with a wink. This in turn caused a sigh to come from Y/n.

“Well then, no doubt you’re the ‘flattering’ boy I hear so much about around the school. And no doubt you’re trying to pull one of your moves on me too. Well sorry to burst your bubble, ‘pretty boy’, however I have no interest in you. All I care for is trying to be a professional ice-skater.”

The two boys listened to the girl as she spoke with a small grace in her voice. Oikawa then slowly makes his way over to the small opening. Before he then plants a shaky foot on the ice. He moves both of his feet to the ice, before then taking a few wobbly steps attempting to reach the girl.

Iwaizumi stood from the side of the rink, his body now resting forward with a smirk, and his hand tucked under his chin. Y/n however, was watching the morons footing, noting how he was clearly uncomfortable to be walking upon the slippery ice. A few more steps forward, and he had quickly fallen over, hitting his face straight down onto the ice. A crack is sounded when the face meets the floor, and Iwaizumi begins to let out a chortle.

Y/n sighs as she then begins to stand upon her feet, wobbling a little, before making a few smooth strides, to the light brunette. He rolls himself over, clutching his bloody nose, a tear streaked on his face.

“Had your fun now? Come on.” She leans down, and then holds out her hand. Oikawa then grabs her hand with a struggle, and she skillfully pulls him up with little ease. She gently rests him upon her side, before then beginning to make small strides forward, making sure to keep him steady. When the pair finally reach the edge, Iwaizumi is quick to move to the side before then grabbing Oikawa from the girls arms.

Oikawa groans, and then looks at the girl with a smirk.

“Am I still pretty?”

“Pretty ugly to me.” She returns with a snark, which he returns with a sigh.

“Whatever, thanks for the joyride. I hope to see you again soon, L/n-chan.”

Y/n turns her back to the pair, and then immediately begins to work on practicing again.

❅❅❅

It has now been a few years since they had first met, and it was safe to say, that the three had become quick friends. They were all currently attending Aoba Johsai together. While the two males were apart of the high school volleyball team, the female of the group was quick to join the ice-skating club.

The three were never seen apart when they couldn’t be. And even when one of them had to be away, the other two would stick close. Especially whenever Y/n would have to stay a little later after school. Iwaizumi would typically be the one who would have been the one to stay a little later and wait for her. And then they would walk to her place, before walking home.

And that’s how it was for the first few months. However, when Y/n’s father got a promotion to be a teacher at Nekoma, she quickly had to break the news.

So, she broke the news over their one of their final days of lunch together.

“Hey guys, I have something important to tell you.”

This quickly caught the attention of the brunettes.

“Have you finally fallen for me, L/n-chan?”

Y/n quickly grimaced and violently shook her head in distaste. This drifted a whine from Oikawa and a boisterous laugh from Iwaizumi’s lips.

“So mean, L/n-chan. Whatever, I guess I’ll just have to woo Monako-Chan again.”

“Whatever, look, I’m leaving. I’m going to have to Nekoma. My father got a job offer, and decided that it would be best for me to also go with him. So, I have to leave. Plus, I’ve heard a few better reviews about their rinks that I do rather enjoy.”

Neither boy was smiling now. The smirks smacked off their faces, and Oikawa’s jaw was slightly slack, while Iwaizumi’s was tight shut.

“What do you mean you’re leaving? You’re ditching us for the cats? Moving away to the city?”

Iwaizumi’s words were slightly hurting Y/n, and she could feel a light bloom of pain within her chest. She looked towards the now silent Oikawa, who was looking down to his food. She continued to stare at the brunette before he then finally stood up.

“When are you leaving?”

“Uh, I think this Friday.”

He flinched, before then looking down to the e/c* female. She could see that he was hurt, but he was then quick to hide it with his famous smirk.  
_*eye colour_

“Well then, I guess I have until Friday to try and woo you, my dear.”

A scoff came from both Iwaizumi and Y/n before she returned his smirk.

“Yeah right, good luck.”

And with a final wave of his hands and a puff of his chest, Oikawa finally sat back down again. The three had then finally managed to continue on with their normal conversations. However, from a side view, it was easy to tell that Iwaizumi was still not happy with the thought of Y/n having to go.

When they had all finished up their lunch, the bell had finally rung. Oikawa looked up and then groaned.

“I have history, I don’t wanna go Iwa-Chan. I wanna spend time with L/n-Chan.”

“Shut up Shittykawa, don’t be annoying. Besides, you need to get better grades in history or coach will bench you.”

Y/n stood up from her seat with a smile.

“Poor Oikawa can’t even do history? Damn, guess I’ll never see you go to nationals then.” She teased.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at the girl with shocked faces, until Oikawa then broke out into a smirk and stood up. He held out his arm, pointing directly into Y/n’s face.

“Just you watch, Y/n-Chan. I’ll go to nationals before you can even get on your ice-skates!” HE declared with a confidence that seemed overwhelming.

Y/n just smirked back, before turning on her spot and waving her arm within the air.

“You better Oikawa, or I’ll never forgive you.” And with her final parting words, she threw an arm up into the air and waved, while continuing to walk off with grace.

She walked into her class, noticing that nearly everyone had filled in their seats. Aoba Johsai was a much better school than her junior high, but it still seemed to attract the same few people from the previous one. As in this case, Futorijishi Momo. She was part of the high interest dance club, and from what Y/n had heard. She was actually pretty good at what she did.

However, Futorijishi was also one of the many people who never really seemed to like her. Ever since they had both met each other within a ballet studio, the two females, never like each other. Futorijishi was one of the ‘popular’ kids and was always striving to be within the attention of Oikawa. And seeing as Y/n was one of his closest friends, it immediately deemed her as an enemy.

Oikawa knew of his fans crazy obsessions but was never able to figure out why Y/n would always refrain from hugging him in public. It wasn’t until they were all away somewhere, then she would be a bit more comfortable with the brunette.

“Well, well. If it ain’t our favourite little Ice Fairy.”

That was something else, Y/n had been deemed the schools ‘Ice Fairy’ as she was always an ice-skater, who preferred to do jumps. And when the school had their first winter festival, and there was an opening show which the ice-skating club was forced to do. So, a few of the paired groups went, and then a soloist. Y/n is the only soloist in Aoba Johsai, so she was forced to be picked.

When she had done her little show, it was obvious that she enjoyed the flight part of the ice. Constantly jumping, showing off her incredible hard work, and managing to land all her jumps. And thus named, the Ice Fairy.

“ _Konichiwa,_ Futorijishi.” She quickly says, and she attempts to dark around the desk to reach her own, the front row on the left, on the wall. However, Futorijishi has another idea. Her minions move quick to get into the e/c girls’ way, blocking her path. Behind her, Futorijishi moves quickly to get behind her, blocking her into a circle of she-wolves out for blood.

“I saw you with Oikawa again today, what have I said about you being close to him? I thought that you understood your place, Ice Fairy.” She drooled from her over glossed lips.

“Look, he’s one of my friends and I have no interest in him. He’s the one who approached me anyway. I’m not about to be rude to one of my friends become some little petty schoolgirl is too scared to tell him about her feelings.”

A gasp left the black-haired girls’ lips, and all of followers then immediately began to try and calm her down while throwing weak words to Y/n.

“Look, shut up. I have no interest in Oikawa, and I’m going to be leaving soon anyway. So, just-“

“What do you mean, you’re leaving soon?” Futorijishi then cut off her, her arms crossed underneath her breasts, pushing them up slightly.

With a sigh, Y/n continued, “Look, I’ll be going to Nekoma soon. I have to move away, just let me spend up until Friday with him, then I’ll no longer be a ‘threat’ to you and your precious Oikawa.”

The group were silent for a few seconds, before the gang leader finally spoke up. “Whatever, you better be gone by the end of the week. Or I’ll tarnish everything that you thought you loved.”

With a roll of Y/n’s eyes, she then begin to make her way back to the destined desk. When she finally reaches the chair, she slinks down onto it, before resting her chin on her open palm. Her leg crossed over her knee, and she slowly closes her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths calming down, before finally opening her eyes again. When she does, she finally sees the _sensei_ walk in. So, she pulls out all her stationery and textbooks for this class and opens to a new page in her book.

❅❅❅

I land yet another perfect, quickly throwing my head over my shoulder, and throwing my right arm out to the side. Trying to reach for the unknown, while my left arm wraps around my middle. I hold my breath for a few seconds, before I finally let it go, and I begin to huff and puff.

The piano piece finally ends, and then I hear a few heads clap together. I look to the side to see the rest of the club, and my composer all watching me and clapping. I smile lightly to them all before I slowly start to move towards the side of the rink, and that’s when my coach then finally speaks.

“Now everyone, this was the last performance from L/n-San, she will be moving to Nekoma soon.” Everyone went quiet, and I could even see my composer, Ongaku Kyoku, stiffen a little.

“Wait, you’re leaving? But you just got here a few months ago?”

“I know, but my father has recently gotten a new and better job over at Nekoma. And he figured that it would be easier for me to just move over to Nekoma with him. But don’t worry, we can still keep in contact right? Plus, we can always see each other outside of school or even during the championships.”

A sad nod was left from the fake blonde, but she still kept up her smile.

“Alright, and you better not cheat on me with any other composer, L/n-Chan. You are my one and only, and I won’t write for anyone else. So don’t dance to anything else. Okay?” She says in her sweet voice again.

I nod my head, “I promise, Ongaku-Chan. I won’t dance to another person’s music.”

She then squeals and quickly runs towards me with a big smile on her face. I quickly get off the ice, and she jumps straight at me. Quickly cupping her back and using the side rails I stabilze us while I feel a few warm, wet drops fall onto my exposed collarbone.

“Please don’t forget about me. Or I’ll just have to go to Nekoma myself and teach you a lesson!” She whispers in my ear and ends with a giggle.

“Of course, I won’t. You’re one of my favourite people within this whole wide world. And if you ever come to Nekoma, let me know. I’d love to see you again. And I’ll do the same if I ever come back to Aoba Johsai.”

She nods into my neck before then pulling away.

“Alright, well hurry up and change back into your uniform. You have to walk home with Iwaizumi today right? You probably don’t want to keep him waiting. I saw him wandering around earlier, bored.”

I nod my head to her, and I quickly put on my skate guards and I make my way over to the female change rooms. I quickly take a shower to warm up, and then throw on my uniform. I put my skates and skate uniform in my duffle bag, before I then begin to sprint out of the ice-rink.

Outside, it looked to be slowly closing into sunset, and outside, leaning against the wall, on his phone, was Iwaizumi.

“Hajime! Sorry, I had to let the club know that I was leaving soon. And poor Ongaku-Chan started to get all emotional on me. Honestly, she made me promise not to cheat on her.” I started talking to him as I drew closer to him.

He finally looked up at me, before then rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t wait too long. Shittykawa kept me back for a while. Seriously, he’s being so pushy with his serves lately. I don’t think he’s handling your news too well.” He sighs.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that I’m affecting him. But at least I didn’t just up and disappear. I didn’t want to hurt you guys like that.”

“Really, it’s fine. He’s just being dramatic as ever. But then he left me alone to clean while some random girl came to confess to him again. He always ditches cleaning for them. It doesn’t make sense.”

And that was the rest of the conversation while he walked me home. I could tell that Iwaizumi didn’t seem to be in a good mood, so I just left him alone. When we finally reached my gate, I felt to hands slid around my waist, and my back hit something hard. A warm, and musky scent overwhelms my nose.

“Thank you for being here for me, Y/n-Chan. I’m glad that we’re friends.” I hear a hushed whisper in my ear.

I nod my head, and then I feel the arms remove themselves.

“Thank you for always walking home, I’ll surely miss it when I’m gone. You have to keep in contact, you hear me?”

He lets out a quiet laugh, before nodding. Joy still seemed to be in his eyes, and I could tell that he was genuinely happy. He then begins to walk away, throwing his hand up into the sky with a wave.


	3. Chapter One

The entrance exams were easy, and it was trying to find my way around the school that was the hardest part. I could already tell that I was late on my first day, but its not like anyone around here was really any help. On my adventures, I did manage to find the ice-rink. It was a nice and simple building, it matched in with the rest of them.

When I was close to entering the building, I then heard a male voice call out to me.

“Where do you think you’re going? That’s the ice rink, shouldn’t you be in class right now?”

Turning around, I saw a tall and gangly looking figure, he had dark skin and dark hair that seemed to have been styled in a buzzcut. He had thick eyebrows and rather full lips. And he had kind chocolate eyes. He stopped for a few moments to take me in.

The boy then finally took a few steps towards me, hesitant almost, until I finally stood up again. It was clear that he was able to tower above me, so when I went to look back into his eyes again, I had to look up with a knock of my chin.

“I am so sorry. However, I am the recent transfer, L/n Y/n.” And I bowed down to him. I quickly stood back up, and then I waited for him to introduce himself.

“Kai Nobuyuki, a first year at Nekoma. I was looking around for you, you know. Why didn’t you just wait?”

“I don’t enjoy waiting, its so boring!”

He scoffs before then starting to walk away.

“Come on, let me show you around, then I’ll take you to your next class.”

The pair of them had quickly walked around the school, the male constantly mumbling something about ‘being late’. But when it finally had come to the time when he was supposed to go to class, the bell had already rung.

“Well then. I am sorry to have had to cut this short, however, if we can meet up again in this same spot, I’ll take you to your class. But now you’re free to do as you please. But if you really don’t want to be alone, I’m sure my friends will allow you to have this break with them.”

I considered it for a few seconds, before then finally nodding.

“Yes please, just until I meet a few others if you don’t mind.”

“As long as you don’t care that we’re all males.”

I smiled and shook my head, “It’s no problem.”

And so, the pair of use had begun to walk, around the school. I was still a little unsure of where I was going, but I had a basic idea. We turn around a few more corners, walk past some basically cut bushes, before we finally made our way to the main school grassed area. From across the grass, there were 3 different gyms.

Kai continued to walk across the grass, and then made his way across to the gym on the furthest left. A ball quickly flew in front of my feet, but I was quick to kick it away to the playing students, before tripping over it. 

When we finally managed to reach the left gym, I instantly heard the familiar sound of balls being hit. I then looked above the door, to read ‘Volleyball Club’. Only one door, of the two were open, and I could see that a few people were indeed within the building. There was a net set up, and somebody was sitting near the door.

Kai takes off his shoes, before then bowing and walking in. So, I follow behind him quickly, muttering ‘forgive my intrusion’ as I take off my shoes. When I then finally enter, I see a few guys running around the outskirts of the court. Two people in the middle and lines forming off court, before running to the center.

They must have been practicing their spiking, with the two setters in the middle. Kai immediately went to the side, before then walking over to a very tall and lanky guy. He had golden hazel eyes, and the wildest raven hair I had ever seen. It seemed to cover over his eyes, but it didn’t seem like it had mattered to him. He had a weird smirk on his face.

As Kai finished whatever he was saying, he pointed over towards the door where I was. Immediately the rooster-haired guy looked to me, and I felt his eyes drift over every inch of my body. The pair of males had then begun to make their way to me.

“L/n-San, this is Kuroo, another member of the Nekoma volleyball club.”

I bowed towards him, making sure to keep my eyes lingering on the floor for a few more seconds as I finally stood up straight. I took in a deep breath before looking up at the tall specimine.

“My name is L/n Y/n, a transfer from Aoba Johsai. Please take care of me.”

I looked deep into his hazel eyes, feeling every bit judged, but refusing to break our contact. I could tell he was a naturally cocky guy, and that he was going to be an interesting character. However, he broke contact first when he then bowed down himself, collecting my hand in his own when standing up.

“Kuroo Tetsurō, you must be a compound of barium and beryllium because you're a total BaBe.” And he kissed the back of my hand.

Immediately I was reminded of Oikawa, and how our first meeting went. ‘Why do I always meet volleyball players who flirt with me upon our first meeting? Am I cursed or something? Whatever, he seems interesting, so I’ll pay him.’

“Are you a non-volatile particle? Because you raise my boiling point. Now leave me alone, or I’ll really burn you.” I say with a smirk.

He’s left shocked for a second before letting out what I can only think of, as the ugliest and weirdest laugh I have ever heard. He continues for a few seconds, drawing the attention of a few of those who are around us, before finally calming down.

“Well then, L/n. According to the Second Law of Thermodynamics, you are supposed to share your hotness with me. So, burn me if you wish.” He taunts back, sticking his jaw to me and watching me with the side of his eye.

I want nothing more than to sucker punch him square in the jaw, but I refrain. ‘You have dealt with Oikawa and his flirting; this is nothing you can’t handle Y/n.’

“Even the Kelvin scale could not possibly measure how hot you think you are, however, I could. And I can easily say that you’re 0 k.” He scoffs before putting a hand on his chest and looking offended.

“Well then, it seems like I’ll just have to warm up, mind coming closer? It might help if I undo those genes.” I sighed before quickly turning away.

“Have a good day Kai, thanks for everything.” And I spin on the spot. Just as I was about to take a step away, I feel a hand grab my shoulder. “Oh come on, I was just messing with ya. Come on, just stay and maybe if you like what you see, you can be our manager.”

Kuroo then says, gripping my shoulder tighter. Which in turn, makes me scoff once more. “Yeah right, sorry buddy. However, I don’t have time for any volleyball dreams. I have my own, and I intend to make it far with them.”

This catches both of their attention, but just as Kuroo’s mouth opens, a volleyball gets thrown to his face. I turn to look over at who ever did that, when I then see the body who was sitting by the door, now next to me.

He has dark brown eyes, but ones lighter than Hajime’s and very light brown hair that almost looks blond. He’s much shorter than compared to Kai and Kuroo however, for such a little body, I can see he contains a whole lot of rage.

“Leave her alone you, atom! You just make everything up!”

A giggle leaves my lips as he makes another chemistry joke, this time as an insult. He looks over to me, and quickly drags me a safe distance away from Kuroo. Then he bows before me.

“Yaku Morisuke. I’m sorry that you had to speak to him. Just let me know if he ever bothers you, and I’ll handle him.” He bows again.

“Ah thank you, Yaku-Kun. My name is L/n Y/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I bow.

He smiles to me, before another person on the court them blows a whistle.

“Alright guys, it’s nearly the end of the break. Please, can everyone help clean up. Then you can do whatever you wish with your remaining time.” Everyone then calls out, and they start to rush around.

I stand there for a few seconds, before I move back away over to the door, waiting for Kai to come back. The gym was cleaned in less than a few minutes, a few staying back to sweep the floors, when Kai, Kuroo and Yaku all returned back to me.

“Ah, L/n-Chan. That’s right, I said that I’d help find your class, didn’t I? Well, can you please show me your sheet.” Kai said when he was standing in from of me.

I handed him my sheet, when both Kuroo and Yaku looked over his shoulder to read my class.

“Hey, you’re in the same one as me.”

“Looks like we’re together.”

Both Kuroo and Yaku said at the same time. I looked to them both, and nearly groaned on the spot, but I put on a fake smile. “Yay.”

Kuroo then grinned down to me. “Looks like we get to spend more time together.”

I let out a sigh, before I ignored him and looked to Kai.

“Well, if I’m in Yaku-Kun’s class, and we’re done with the tour, maybe Yaku-Kun can just take me, while you go back to your class.” Kai then nodded, but Kuroo whined.

“Hey, don’t forget about me.”

I ignored him, then looked down to Yaku. “Well then, Yaku-Kun, can you please take me to my new class?”

He looked up to Kuroo and smirked before nodding, “Of course I can, L/n-Chan. Come on, let’s get there early.”

He then made his way forwards and I tagged along behind him, listening to the sound o Kuroo being whiney to Kai. I feel bad for a moment, but then I look towards Yaku and I don’t anymore. We then continue to make our silent way back to the class, when I finally notice that Kuroo seemed to be walking behind us as well. I see him through the windows of the school, and every time, it seems as if he is looking directly at me.

When we finally make it to the door of the classroom, Yaku stops for a second and turns back to look at me.

“Hey, do you wanna wait out here for the _sensei_?” He asks, and I nod.

“Yeah, I can wait.”

And so, Yaku then walks inside. I let out a shay breath, running my fingers through my hair for a second, when I then feel something warm hold my wrist.

“Hey, calm down. It ain’t anything that scary. They’re all just other people. Plus, you have Yakkun and I. Don’t stress about something so small.” Kuroo says, looking down to me with a somewhat soft yet smirking gaze.

I scoff for the millionth time today, when I turn my head away from him.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, can you just let go of me? I don’t appreciate it, but thanks for the ‘pep talk.’” He seldomly nods, and then enters the class without another look.

I know that was harsh of me, but even what he said still has me nervous. I didn’t know how I was going to handle myself. I took in a few more deep breaths, when finally, the door was opened, and a face made it’s presence known. A warm face looked to me, with brown eyes and light brown hair, but not as light as Yaku’s.

“Ah, hello. You must be L/n-San, from Aoba Johsai.” The warm face said with a sweet voice.

“Yes, hello _sensei._ Please take care of me.” And I bowed to her. She just smiled and welcomed me into the class. Too many faces then looked up to me, and I gave them all a sheepish smile. But then I noticed that Yaku was in the middle of the class, holding a thumbs up to me. I felt slightly better, and I continued to keep my breathing in check.

“Please, introduce yourself to the class.”

“Hello everyone, my name is L/n Y/n, please take care of me.” I bowed to the class, and I heard many people say hello back.

“If you would please, there is a seat behind Minoka-Kun. Minoka-Kun, please raise your hand.” From close to the back of the class, a tall male then stood up. He had shaggy black hair, but incredibly blue eyes. I was struck for a few seconds before I then walked over and took a seat behind him.

“Alright class, now that that’s done. Let’s continue with our English work. L/n-San, please ask Minoka-Kun if you need any help with anything.” I nodded and then I opened an English book Kai got me on my walk.

❅❅❅

The final bell of the day had rung, and everyone was slowly packing up their bags and cleaning the classroom. The whole time, I stayed close to Minoka, which he didn’ t seem to mind, I think. As he was walking out of the classroom, to make the cleaning students job easier, he looked back to me and waited.

I slung my bag over my shoulders and I hurried over to him like a lost duckling. He walked at a fairly slow pace, until he finally reached outside of the main building.

“Have you thought about joining any clubs?” His deep voice vibrated. It caught me off guard for a second, until I nodded.

“Uh yeah, I’m planning to join the ice-skating club.” He nodded, satisfied with my answer.

“Then I guess you and I can go now.”

“Wait, are you part of the ice-skating club?”

He simply nodded and then begun to walk in the direction, which I hurriedly followed after.

“My name is Minako Koori. Just call me Koori, I don’t care much for formality.”

I nodded, and before I realisd it, we were in front of the ice-skating building.

“What kind of ice-skating do you do, Koori?”

“I am a solo male figure skater.”

“Hey, I’m a solo female figure skater. Have you been skating for long?”

We both put our bags down, but kept our duffle bags in our arms.

“Since I could walk. I have always loved the cold and hard surface of ice. And I plan to go to the Olympics. But first, I want to go to the national championships. From there I want to be scouted and assigned a proper coach, one who will help me achieve my dreams.” His eyes had a small sparkle in them, and I got an insight of how Koori really was.

I smiled and nodded.

“That’s my plan too. Well, I hope that both you and I can make it. I do wish to go to the Olympics and it would be amazing if I had a friend.”

He nods, before then walking away. I follow along behind him, before I then notice he was walking to the changerooms. I follow behind him, before walking through the female door. I noticed that it was plain inside, only a little bit of a blue accent. I lock myself into a stall, and I change into a pair of warm leggings, and a simple black shirt to match.

I then pulled my skates out of my bag but I didn’t put them on yet. I walked out of the stall, and I checked my self in the mirror. I quickly tied back my hair, and then I made my way out.

I could see that Koori was already doing some basic stretches, so I went over and I started to copy him. I bent down and did a few basic stretches, before I then finally bent over and did the splits, slowly leaning forwards and backwards.

Koori watched me the whole time, but continued to do what he liked. I then noticed how quiet the building is.

“Where is everyone?”

“We don’t normally have training on Monday’s. So, nobody generally shows.”

“Really? I train everyday excluding Sunday. Do they only practice some days?”

“Yes, majority of the people only enjoy the fun. They do not wish for this to become a serious aspect of their lives.”

I nod in understanding, before I then stand up.

“Well, I’m going to hit the ice.”

He nods and I walk away and over to a chair I slowly put my skates on. Being careful about the keeping the guards on, I then finally tighten them to my feet. My white skates clashing and complimenting my simple outfit. I wobble over to the side door, and I then take off my guards, leaving them in a neat pair by the door.

I take in a breath, before I reach out my foot and I glide on the ice. I immediately feel like I’m where I’m meant to be. Slowly I glide further onto the ice, getting used to the space. Slowly, I then do a lap around the edge, and I then notice that Koori was waiting to get on the ice.

Sheepishly I skate over to him.

“Sorry I was-“

“It’s okay. I understand that need to get to know the ice.”

I smile to him, before I then skate off. As I slowly pick up speed, I launch myself off the ice into an easy toe loop. Koori watches me with interest before copying me. I smirk and I slowly start to glide backwards, and then doing a jump, throwing my leg behind me, and then landing. Holding out one arm, while holding the other close to my body, smiling to him.

I move out of the way, and I watch as he passes me by, copying my moves, and even throwing in a similar smile. It looks sweet and simple on him, and I feel my heart beat grows. We continue this little game for a little while, until we both go and have a drinks break. I quickly check on my phone, before then see a few unread messages.

**HaijiHaji  
** _Sent 4:03pm_

|Hey, can you call me when you get off the ice?

_Sent 4:17pm  
_ Hey, I’m still at practice, can I call you around 5?|

**Oinkawa  
** _Sent 3:59pm_

|I hope ur happy at Nekoma!  
|Im still angy you left me with Iwa-Chan!  
|Pick up!  
|Hey answer me!

_Sent 4:18pm_  
Sorry Oinkawa, I’m still at practice.|  
I’ll talk to you later|

I sent the final message, not getting anything from either. I sigh and put down my phone and water bottle. I then watch as Koori enters the ice again. He seems to be slightly at peace with himself. I note that he also has in some headphones so I guess that he is going to practice a skit.

First he starts off on the ice. A knee tucked to his chest, the other straight out, his arms in front on him while his face only a few centimeters off the ice. He slowly raises his torso, his arms flying high into the sky. Before he then bends backwards, fluttering his arms up and down for a few beats, before holding one hand in front of himself. Now kneeling on one knee, the leg that was behind him, goes to the front and he pushes himself up. Spinning his arms around like a helicopter, using the momentum to push his entire body in a circle.

He uses his hands to push down as he forces himself backwards, then claps his hands. Throwing one hand to the side, he continues to move backwards, casually bending down a knee. Then he looks down again and puffs his chest. A hand goes and up and through his hair, as he spins his body around.

And as he goes to move forward, the doors to the building open wide. It then starles Koori and as he then starts his spin around, he is thrown to the floor due to unbalance. I gasp and I move as quickly as I can to his side. I jump on the ice, and speedily skate over to him. I outstretch a leg, and I pivot myself so I land perfectly next to him.

He just looks guiltily to me, before then moving his legs in front of himself.

“Please don’t worry, Y/n-Chan. I am uninjured, I was merely caught of guard.”

I nodded my head, before I stood up, offering my hand. Gently, he encases my smaller hand within his own, and he goes back to towering over me. He looks down to me with a smile and I return it. Still holding hands, we then make our way and skate off the ice. Before looking at the intruder.

Standing by the door, with his rooster hair, was Kuroo.

“Kuroo, is everything okay?” I ask gently, still keeping a slight eye on Koori.

He nodded blankly, before walking out. I gave Koori my full attention, and silently I asked. But he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed as I quickly took off my skates, leaving them just on one of the chairs.

Being careful, I sprinted out of the building, to see that Kuroo was now nearly out of the front gates of the school. So, I followed after him, calling out his name. He heard me and turned around, stopping in his tracks.

“Kuroo, what was that about?” I huffed as I finally caught up to him, my body as the sudden fast movement. He shrugged again and I grew annoyed.

“Don’t just shrug, you could have caused an injury!” I half yell at the cat eyed boy. Which he then smirked at.

“Oh please, don’t worry about me, Chibi-Chan. I was just wondering what was going on in there. I was just curious, now if you don’t mind. I have places to be, and people to see.”

“Yeah right, as if anyone would want to see your mop.”

“You’d be surprised Chibi-Chan. I mean, I am just like Bunsen burner.”

“What? Need constant attention or you’ll burn everything? Or just so that people can use you?”

“Ouch Chibi-Chan, I’m hurt. But no, it’s because I’m hot.”

“But easily put out.”

He frowns again before then walking away.

“Whatever, have a good afternoon Chibi-Chan.”

“Stop calling me that!” I call after him, however, he doesn’t turn around.

I sigh again before making my way back to the ice-rink. I then see that Koori finally makes his way over to the side of the rink, slightly panting. I walk up to him, and I smile.

“What I saw before Kuroo, was really pretty. What was that?”

“I’m planning to make that my free skate. It was to the song, Black Swan, by BTS, a Korean band. I’ll play it next time. Have you got anything you’re working on?”

“Ah yeah, I was working on it during my stay at Aoba Johsai. I’ll show you next time, I’m in no mood anymore. But thank you for showing me that.”

He nods, before then gliding off the ice.

“Oh, while you ran off. I put your guards back on your skates. I didn’t want anything to happen to them.”

I cocked my head in confusion before I then looked over to the chair where I hastily threw my skates, to see them propped up with their guards on.

“Thank you so much Koori! That means a lot to me.”

“It’s okay, I know how costly skates can be, especially when they’re custom like I could tell yours were.”

I nodded and I could feel a slight blush raise to my cheeks.

“Thanks, I owe you one.”

“Please don’t strain yourself. I was just helping you out. Call it payment for you rushing to help me when he walked in.”

I nodded my head and then I grabbed my skates again. I quickly darted out to go and get changed again. I put on my white button up shirt, then my black vest and then layered my skirt over the top. I didn’t bother putting on my tie, as I then fixed my blazer on and I took out my hair.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror, before shaking my head and then making my way out of the room. There I could see Koori waiting for me. He stood still, looking down to his phone, when he finally noticed me.

“Are you ready to go home?”

“Yeah, I have everything.”

“Very well, can I walk you home then? It’s getting pretty dark out.”

I nodded again and then began to lead the way out to my house. It was a quiet walk, a nice and simple breeze flowed through the air. The scenery looked amazing when we were walking. The light ruffle of the trees, and the sunset slowly going down to wake the moon from its daytime slumber. I sigh in content, and Koori looks at me.


	4. Chapter Two

I walked to school early in the morning, earlier than what people would call normal or sane, but I had to get some practice in. I had been interrupted to many times yesterday, and I was practically begging to be let into the cold building. To see the new hazy sheen of ice that would cover the area where my paradise forever sat.

I finally saw the open gates of the school and I could see that Kuroo was standing there, and in front of him was a body which seemed much smaller and fragile. They had a slim build and shoulder length brown hair. From where I could see, it was a female talking to Kuroo.

‘Huh, guess he wasn’t lying about people willingly talking to him. Oh well, I have to hurry if I want a good practice on the ice.’

So, hurrying my pace, I quickly walked to the gate, attempting to ignore Kuroo’s gaze. However, when he finally noticed that it was me, I felt like he was smirking.

“And why are you in a rush this early Chibi-Chan? It’s the early morning and I doubt that you actually want to be here.” He gawked.

I turn around, and I immediately catch golden cat like eyes. I stand there for a few seconds, admiring this girls’ beautiful eyes, when her face covers with a blush and she hides into Kuroo. He looks down to the girl, and then back to me.

“What are you doing to Kenma, be nice.” He pokes his tongue to me.

“Gah, I am so sorry, Kenma. Please accept this apology. My name is L/n Y/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I bow to the small girl.

She then looks to me and lightly bows her head.

“Uh hey, Kozume Kenma. It’s nice to meet you too, L/n.” The voice is deeper than I expected. Until I then I look down to her uniform and notice that she is wearing a male middle school uniform.

I gasp and then I feel my cheeks warm.

‘Kozume is a man! Not a girl! You idiot Y/n.’

Then I hear Kuroo’s ugly laugh again, “Well, I guess that you thought that Kenma here was a girl, didn’t you? Honestly, how could you? Assuming something like that?”

Kenma then elbows Kuroo in the side, glaring at him before looking to me.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to deceive you, however, I am a male. I was born a male, and I identify as.”

I nod my head, my cheeks still lightly aflame.

“Well, if you don’t mind me Kozume-Kun, I have somewhere to be. Please excuse me.” I bowed again before I quickly left that scene. My cheeks still lightly warm, but I could tell that I had lost majority of my heat. I took in a deep breath before I then walked over to the ice-rink.

I got ready like yesterday, and I noticed that still no one was on the ice. Which I thought was perfect for myself. So, I walked over to the side door, took the guards off my skates, and I treaded onto the ice. I put in my headphones, and then I move to the middle of the ice rink.

I took in a deep breath, as I then heard my piece start to play. Incomes the familiar sound of ‘Chicago Intro/All That Jazz’. I lift my hands up into the air. And I slowly drift them down as soon as the music starts to play. My body is quick to move into action, pushing my arms forward and my body back, I turn to the side and I begin to move forward.

I do a small spin and I move forward alittle more before using that momentum to push a leg up. Using that leg, I use it to propel me into three short circles my arms moving to stabilize myself. Slowly I come to a stop and stand, skating to the left, I then hold my arms to my chest, before wiggling them a little in the air.

While doing this, I drop to the floor, bending one knee and outstretching the other. My arms going parallel with my legs. I skate forwards a little before both of my knees are pressed flush to the floor, using my arms to wave at the unknown. I then slip my right leg under my body, so my side is on the floor and my left legs kicks upwards, nearly reaching my face. I do a thumbs up and I get back into a stand.

Before I then land in a pose, one leg behind me, the other just a bit in front, both knees bent. I hold my arms out and I do finger guns, a wild grin on my face.

‘ _5, 6, 7, 8’_

The music counts, and on beat, I wiggle my fingers. Before the beat drops, and I hold my arms out outstretched as far as I could go. Then, with my right leg, I lift it lightly off the ice and I use it to wriggle around before I begin to do some fancy footwork. I left my left leg up straight in front of me, and I use my hands to clap underneath it. I bend my right leg, and with as much strength as I can muster, I use it to bounce myself of the ice a little.

When I land, I immediately curl my body, so that way I turn to the side with my knees bent. I hold out my hands and I poke out my tongue in a silly manner. I can then see, by the door, I have gained a few watchers.

Kuroo, Koori, Kai, Yaku and a few others who I haven’t met yet. They all stand by the door, and they watch as I perform. I feel the heat raise to my cheeks, and I think to stop. When I see Koori then nod his head. I smile and I continue on with my performance.

I stand up, and my legs then start to move backwards and forwards, however I do not move. My arms get thrown around, in front of me, behind me, anywhere they will. Until I finally bring my arms down, and I move backwards, spinning to the right a little. I then go forward, shimming my body a little, and I wink over to Yaku. And as my body turns a little, I push my hands together and I leave a single kiss on my hands, and I throw it out to the group, before I turn my back to them. I skate backwards for a moment, continuing to lightly shimmer body. Until I then move my arms out in a swing, and I bring a finger to my lips and I make a ‘shh’ signal to no one. I jump off the ice slightly and I turn in the air, just to face the group. I bring my arms up and down, before I outstretch my legs, bend my knees and place my hands on my thighs.

Then I finally see Koori finally hold up a hand, and he points to above himself. I look up, and I see a clock. The crowd itself seems to start to move away, and I guess that the bell has gone. I press pause to my music, and I take in a few deep breaths.

I then notice that Koori, Yaku and Kuroo still wait by the door. I smile sheepishly to the group, skating over to the side door. I walk out and I start by pulling out my headphones and I then reach down to grab my guards. However, a larger hand than my own, grabs them before I can even touch them. I look up, and I see that Koori is standing there.

I smile, and I rest myself against the railings of the rink. He lifts up one of my legs, and rests it upon his thigh. He quickly slips it on, and then continues to do the same to the other leg. I thank him with a smile, and I make my way over to the changerooms. I let out a breath before finally changing back into my uniform. It takes me a minute or two, but when I’m done, I hurriedly walk out with my duffle bag on my shoulder, my main bag in my hand.

The three guys seem to be standing there still, however, Kuroo looks to slightly glaring over at Koori. I ignore him, and I look over to Yaku.

“Hey, L/n-Chan, that was amazing. It’s a shame that it had to be cut short. Is that going to be one of your dances?” He asks innocently, but I shake my head.

“Nah, I mean, I enjoy the dance. That was my routine for my free skate last year. It was a bit basic though, so I only got a silver. However, I am currently designing my program for this year. I want to add more technical jumps this year.” I explain to him as we walk out.

He nods, “Ah, yeah. I mean, but silver is still really cool. Good job. This year, I hope to make it to the starting line and go to nationals. However, my main objective is just to make it to the main libero. But I doubt I’ll get the chance.”

I nod my head, to him, humming slightly. “I think you might stand a chance, I mean, I don’t exactly know too much about Nekoma’s volleyball team. But at Aoba Johsai everyone rotated. It was fairly nice.”

“Did you have friends who were on the team, L/n-Chan?”

“Mhm, yeah. I had Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tōru for friends. Oikawa is a setter and Hajime was a spiker. So, I believe that they became a pair.”

He gasps, “Wow, really? That seems really cool!”

“Yeah, they would always be practicing. They even tried to bribe me to play, but I stayed strict with my own goals. I mean, I still went to their games and all, and they were really good. Plus, in return, they went to any of my competitions. We were really close.” I end with a sigh. Yaku in return then looks up at me.

“You miss them?”

“Of course, they’re my best friends. And I love them both so much, it really hurts not having them here with me. But we’ve agreed to meet up with each other. Plus, they promised to continue going to my comps. So, while we may not be in the same school, we’re still going to be together.”

“They sound like good people.”

“They are. Although, Oikawa is such a brat. He’s so clingy and annoying. I feel bad for leaving Hajime alone with him, but oh well. Sacrifices must be made.”

This causes Yaku to break out laughing, and I join in on his laughter. We continue to talk about Oikawa and Hajime, and then on to a few other people up until we reach the classroom. Yaku holds the door open for me, and I bow in thanks.

I walk in and I walk over to my seat, Yaku now distracted by others. Koori then follows and sits in front of me, at his desk. He silently sets up, and I copy him. When I reach down to my bag, I then see a pair of feet approach me. I follow them up when I finally reach soft brown eyes.

Someone stands right in front of me, light brown hair slightly in their face, but fanning down to the tops of their collarbone. I watch as this person lightly smiles down to me, before then finally introducing themselves with a bow. 

“Hey, my name is McCurrie Morgan. I saw your skating this morning, and I just want to say that it looked really cool. How long have you been skating for?”

“Uh, about since I could ever remember. It’s kinda been my dream to be a professional figure skater.”

“Hm, cool. Well if you ever need anything, just call out.”

“Yeah, thanks McCu-“

“Morgan will be just fine, I’m from Australia, so don’t feel forced to be too formal to me. I hope we can talk later.”

I nod my head, and then they walk off to their desk, across the classroom. I watch as they then sit down, before I turn to see Koori looking to me.

“You seem to make friends quickly.” I laugh.

“Well, I just hope that they won’t be as annoying as Kuroo.”

This causes a silent laugh to leave through Koori’s lips, and he turns back around on his seat. I look around the class once more, and I catch the eyes of Kuroo before he turns away. I frown to myself, before I then quickly focus on the now present _sensei_.

❅❅❅

I stand up with a stretch, and I hear a slight crack in my back. Koori then looks over to me, and I just smile down to him. He rolls his eyes and looks away from me.

“Mean!” I whine and then poke my tongue out to him.

“Hey, L/n. Do you wanna have lunch with us?”

I look over and I see a group of girls surrounding me, and I look down to not find Koori within his seat. I watch as he leaves the room, smirking at me.

‘How could he? He just left me!’

“Uh, maybe-“

“Oi, Chibi-Chan, let’s go.” And just as I open my mouth, Kuroo grabs my arm and then manages to wind me out of the crowd of females. I continue to splutter until I finally look up to Kuroo once he’s done dragging me.

“Look, thanks and all, but I didn’t need your help. You never know, I could have wanted to accept!”

“Then go back in there and go tell them that. Or, you can come with me and Yaku to the gym.” He leans down to me and matches me with his eyes.

Something about the way that he is glaring at me with his honey-gold cat eyes makes me feel weird. He continues to stare until I look away, no longer able to maintain such a fierce look.

“Hmpf, fine then. Guess I-“

“Y/n! Hey, can you wait up a second?”

I look to the side, and within the doorway, Morgan stands there. They slowly walk up to me, a smile now bright on their face. I then look to Kuroo, and they follow my gaze to the giant man.

“Huh, two Chibi-Chan’s?”

I glare at the black cat man, before I then look to Morgan.

“Hey, did you need something?”

“Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me?”

“Sorry Chibi-Two. Chibi-Chan is staying with me.” He taunts, cocking his jaw and smirking to me.

“Shut up. Hey Morgan, how about you just come with me to the gym? You’d also be able to meet Yaku. He’s much more tolerable than his rooster hair.”

I hear an offended gasp come from the tall male, and then I watch as he mocks his pain. He raises the back of his hand to touch his forehead while another hand is planted on his chest. He leans back a little and starts to make fake sobbing noises.

“My dear Chibi-Chan, I am hurt.”

“Whatever. Let’s go Morgan, keep away from this creep.”

I smile to them, and we begin the trek to the gym on the left.


	5. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time with her best friends, let's just hope that it stays like that. Or is something blooming?

The week was finally over! I now had the weekend to come. Nekoma was a pretty good school, and I made a few fast friends, but I miss my best friends. I miss the way that Oikawa would always find someway to be touching me. The loud aggression from Hajime, and the way he’d protect me.

I sigh long fully by myself, looking out the window to my house. Oikawa, Hajime and I had all agreed to meet at my place around 12 pm, and now it’s 11:36 am. I couldn’t wait for time to just magically go faster. I had already gotten dressed, I already did my morning run. I even went to the school to get in some extra practice. This time, fully alone and not interrupted once. I needed that session.

“Come on, Mr Clock, go faster.” I whined, looking to the wall and seeing my clock slowly tick away the seconds. I groaned again, when I then heard a banging on the wall.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear you make another noise!” A male voice screamed at me. I slightly whimpered, and I looked towards my window.

There were simpler times. The times when mama and I would bake until our hearts content. Then dad would come home from work and would kiss our cheeks until they were red. We’d all have dinner that mama would cook, and it would be perfect. But now, with mama gone, I was stuck with a grumpy old man. A hollow shell of the man who I used to love and respect.

We only would ever cross paths, him grunting or yelling at me. And me flinching away. It was the way that my life was now, now that mama decided that she couldn’t handle my father and left for another man. She fought to keep me, she fought to hold custody over me. Unfortunately, my father won that case, so now I live in this house.

When I was younger, I would always be at Oikawa or Hajime’s house, never wanting to be home alone when dad was at work, and mama gone. They understood that I didn’t like to be alone, but they never knew the reason why I was. But they accepted me, nonetheless.

I sighed and I watched as a small family of birds flew close to my window. I think it would be nice to be a bird, flying everywhere I wanted, being able to leave whenever I wanted. It seemed like a nice life, a short one, but I wouldn’t know any better. I was still looking out my window, when I then looked down to see two sprinting bodies. And from where I was, I could easily tell that those bodies were my boys.

I quickly rushed out of my room, and I ran down the stairs. My father was yelling at me to be quiet, but I ignored him. When I got down the stairs, I ran straight to the door, and I threw it open. And as it was fully open a pair of arms wrapped around my middle lifted me up and spun me around. I released a shriek, before I then looked down to see the smiling face of Oikawa.

“Oinkawa!” I screamed to him, and he put me down with a kiss to my forehead. “What have I said about calling me that! Don’t!”

I smiled to him, before I then turned to Hajime. He smiled and opened his arms, and I ran straight into them. He proceeded to copy Oikawa, lifting me up but didn’t spin me. He’s arms seemed to have slightly tightedned around me, and he placed his head on my chest for a few seconds. Before he then gently put me back down on the ground.

“Hajime! Oh how I missed you two!” I exclaimed as I went over to the door and closed it. I just knew that dad was getting angry at all the noise, and I knew soon enough he would be racing downstairs. But I turned to the boys, and I began to walk to them.

I grabbed each of their hands, and I started to lead the way to wherever.

“And where does our little L/n-Chan think she’s taking us?” Oikawa said with a drag on my name.

“Well, I want to go to a park first, then maybe go get some food and we can do whatever afterwards.” They seemed content with my answer.

“L/n-Chan, you have to tell us how Nekoma is handling our favourite girl! Are they treating you right? Do you have friends? How is the ice-skating club? Have you met any of the volleyball club members?” Oikawa threw questions left and right at me.

“Shut up, Shittykawa! She’ll get there!”

“Iwa-Chan! No need to be so mean, I just wanna know!”

I then broke their argument with my giggles, “Well I’m glad that you two haven’t changed. Not that I was gone long for you to have changed. But yes Kawa, they’ve been treating me amazingly. I have a few friends, one from the small ice-skating club, a few from the volleyball club, and another person.” I answered.

They pondered over that for a few seconds, before Oikawa stopped and his eyes were wide. Hajime and I both turned to look at the idiot, when he began to stutter.

“Y-you j-just called me Kawa!” My cheeks lit aflame.

“Shut up, Shittykawa!” I say, borrowing Hajime’s words.

This causes him to deflate a little. “No please! Continue to call me Kawa! Please!”

“Fine! If it stops you from begging!” And he makes a happy sound. I sigh and shake my head, before I then look to Hajime.

“How do you put up with him, Hajime? I feel bad for leaving you.”

I hear Oikawa start to lose himself for the fact that I use Hajime’s given name and I don’t use his, but I ignored him.

“Well, I’m annoyed that you left me with him. But a swift volleyball to the head is enough to keep him quiet for a while.” I smile and nod my head. “Well, sounds like there is still fun over at Aoba Johsai.”

Hajime nods his head and gives a small laugh.

“Yeah, we just throw stuff at Trashykawa, and there is always going to be laughter. But you said that you were friends with some people on the volleyball club. Girls or boys teams?” I reply with boy.

“You haven’t given them any of our team secrets have you?” He asks with a smirk.

“No way, I may be a part of Nekoma, but Aoba Johsai is still my favourite team. And I want you to go to nationals. So, I ain’t throwing you under the bus.” I reply with a smirk of my own.

He nods and then continues walking. I turn back around to a pouty looking Oikawa. I then roll my eyes before I hold out my hand. “Come on… Kawa-Chan. Let’s go, I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Immediately a smile I painted on his face, and I can practically hear Hajime cringe, but I hold the smile. He rushed to grab my hand again, with a bright smile now permanently on his face. I roll my eyes and I stick my tongue out to him.

“Now, no more emo mode for today. I wanna have a good day with my boys!”

“Huh, you’ve never called us that before.”

“Shut up, Hajime! I wanna have a good day with you guys, leave me alone!” 

“Do you want us here or not?”

And we continue to lightly argue as we walk down to the park. When we finally got there, I could see that it was brimming with life. People were nearly everwhre, there were children playing on the small playground that was offered, It looked calm and serene and I couldn’t help but feel envious. Who would have thought, being envious of a park?

I could see that it was brimming with life, more than I probably ever would. It seemed like it was having fun, despite being a place. I wished I could support so much joy. But I turned my heads to the side and I looked down to my hands which were connected with some of the most important people within my life.

We moved further into the park, and we continued on with a basic conversation. Well, as basic as we could. Oikawa running and hiding behind me away from Hajime, Hajime trying to kill Oikawa, me laughing. It was nice to be where I had always belonged.

❅❅❅

The day was finally over, and Oikawa had to go home early due to him needing to look after his nephew. So, with a hasty goodbye and a squeal, he went home running. So, now I simply walked the are while still holding Hajime’s hand. It was odd, and yet peaceful. The sun was currently making its way down, so it was golden hour, and I was glad to be here.

The sun kissed skin of Hajime seemed to glow with life and beauty when the sun highlighted him. His eyes turned from a chocolate brown, to more of a greeny yet hazel colour, it suited him perfectly. His hair was a wild mess, but it looked amazing on him.

I felt my heartbeat race again, and I quickly looked away from him, noticing I was staring.

“Oi, you gonna tell me what that was all about?”

“Hmm… Nah.” I reply, sticking my tongue out to him. Which he joyfully returned with his own.

“You’re such a weirdo. But I guess that’s why you and Shittykawa make great friends. You’re both weird and I have to deal with it.”

“Oh, boo hoo, poor _Iwa-Chan_ has to deal with-“

A loud shriek leaves my lips as I’m suddenly picked up. He quickly twists me, so I’m upside down, and I gasp. I look behind me, and I can see that his eyes shine with playfulness and his smirk is one of mischief.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He taunts, but I cross my arms.

“I don’t know, why are you sorry?”

He quickly takes this as a challenge and then his grip on me loosens a little.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe you have something to tell me?”

“Nah, nothing from down here.”

His grip loosens with every word that falls from my lips, and I can now finally feel all the blood that proceeds to rush to my head. But I keep my lips shut.

“Well then, I hope you being down there won’t be such a fall? Surely you can tell me about it later, along with an apology.”

I considered it, before I then felt an arm slowly let me go, which in turn, caused me to squeal like a pig.

“Okay! Okay! Stop, I’m sorry! I won’t call you Iwa-Chan, again!”

Satisfied with my answer, he grabbed my legs tighter and then proceeded to flip me back upwards. I shut my eyes, bracing yet fearing for an injury. He quickly tucked my legs around his waist, and I all but threw my arms around his neck, pressing my face against his collarbone. I huffed and puffed, I opened my eyes to look him directly in the face. I could tell that he was holding in a laugh, and in retaliation, I moved my hand and I proceeded to pull at his hair.

He winced in pain which I just smirked at. He moved his arms out from underneath me, and I yelped as I suddenly clung closer to him.

“Now, surely you can apologise for hurting me?”

“No way! You held me upside down!”

“Then saved you, and look. I am still gracing you with my presence.”

“Ugh, you are starting to sound like Kawa now, he must be a big influence on you if you are starting to talk like him? Are you his biggest fan?”

This caused a scowl to grow on Hajime’s face, and I laughed at him.

“Yeah right! Like I’d ever talk like that shit-stain!”

“But you just did!”

“Shut up, or I’ll leave you here on your own!”

I burst out laughing.

“Yeah right! You love me too much to do that to your favourite!”

His eyes widened for a second before he then growled, “Shut up, don’t make me actually do it.”

I smiled and I leaned my head down onto his chest. “Hmm. You only wish that you could. Now, take me home you pheasant.”

He rolled his eyes, before he then pulled me off him a little, then transferred me to his back, his hands supporting my thighs. He clicked his tongue, but then still started to move forward.

“Just this once, _princess_. And you better not tell ShittyKawa.”

“No way! This is _my_ thing with _my_ Hajime! I ain’t letting Kawa take this moment from me!” I could see that Hajime’s ears lit up red, and I’m glad I’m behind him so he can’t see my red cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

I smile as I cling on just a little tighter, and I continue to admire him from behind , relishing in the warm sunlight on my back.

“Aren’t I heavy for you?”

“Yeah right, don’t diminish how strong I am.”

“Still… I kinda feel bad.”

“Shut up, you’re fine. And I like this.”

“Or you like the feel of my tits against you.”

He light up like a red traffic light.

“Shut up! I wasn’t even thinking about that! Did you really have to say that! And like that too!?”

I burst out laughing, “Calm down, Hajime. I was just playing with you.”

And for the rest of the trip, I stayed quiet. Enjoying the alone time that I had with Hajime. But every time I thought of him, my heart would speed up. I just hoped that this was nothing, and I didn’t want feelings for him.


	6. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft moments, and even more insight.

|Three Months Later|

It wasn’t until Tuesday until I finally had the ice to myself. Usually the club was here, which was only really four other people, including Koori. But no one was here, and Koori had to go home earlier within the day. So, I was just lucky to be able to spend my time doing what felt right.

I slowly slipped on my skates, taking my time doing the laces. I slowly stood up, and I gently walked over to the ice, taking in a deep breath and just enjoying myself. When I got by the side door, I took off my skate guards and I neatly piled them by the door. I then looked upon the icy goddess in front of me.

I then took a step out, before I continued and glided on the ice. I took in another deep breath, before releasing carefully and I spun around in a circle. I then took a careful stance, my whole body relaxed, my arms by my side, and my head looking down.

The area around me begins to fill with the sweet piano notes of _senbonzakura._ As the first note hit, I felt a calm feeling wash over my chest. I waited to get deeper into the song, when finally, I had started to move.

I lolled my head back, rolling my shoulders slightly, when I then started to move backwards, gently turning in a circle. When I had turned roughly 180 degrees, I started a slow pace forward, leaning my body down, and one of my legs up. I continued to go forward and leaning down. Until I used my raised leg, to spin my body, so I was bent backwards, going backwards, with both legs now on the ice. I stood up straight, and with it, my arms flew up too.

I use my arms, to move in front of me, waving them on my sides, as if they were helping push me backwards. As I slowly began to pick up speed, as the piano hit a high note, I pushed my self off the ground. I launch into the air by pushing on the inside edge of my strongest foot. After performing a half-revolution in mid-air, I then land smoothly onto the outside edge of my weaker foot, before continuing to skate my way across the ice. I then just allow myself to continue to skate backwards for another two seconds, until I move one of my feet to turn me. I hug my arms into my chest, and I then lift a single foot out to the side, as my body begins to spin.

I spin for only a few seconds, until I finally slow down enough, that I bend my knee. I continue to skate on one leg only, whilst stretching the other limb straight out in front of me. Whilst spinning, the I bend my skating leg as far as I can — essentially sitting down as low as possible without toppling over.

I do this few a few more seconds, until I then finally stand back up, allowing my body to just rest, but still spin. My head rolls forward, my arms floppy beside me, until both the music and I snap. I go straight into a light position. I raise one of my shoulders, forcing the other down, while my respective hands then lightly graze the top of my shoulders. I cross my legs together, holding this position for one note longer, until I then move.

Moving backwards, I do a flip jump, glides backwards a little faster now, across the ice rink before launching into the air by pushing on the inside edge of my back foot and the toe-pick of my front skate. I then spin a full revolution in mid-air before landing smoothly onto the ice and continuing to skate.

While doing this dance, all I can imagine, is a young girl, destined for something more than her body can handle. She dances through the gazes of everyone, either a shining spotlight, or leaving a bitter aftertaste. She does what she loves, and she doesn’t care what people think about it. It isn’t until she meets someone, when her world changes. She begins to fear the judgment, she grows cold and lonely, despite being warm with love from this person. Still, she continues to dance. Dancing her heart around the pain, the sorrow, the tears. When she comes to a stop. She realizes that she doesn’t want that persons love. Not when she has two better people right in front of her. They bring out the rest of her, they inspire, encourage her. And she begins to feel her light come back to her.

I turn around moving forward, I outstretch a hand, leaning my body forwards slightly. Until I then use the outstretched hand and I spin it around slightly, my body following its movements. And as the music then suddenly comes to an end, I hold myself. I hug myself tightly, and I throw my head back, looking to the sky, holding myself.

I feel my chest beating up and down, huffing and puffing. I hear clapping. I look down, and I then see many people standing by the door, all wearing red track suits. And in front of the group, my gaze locks on Kuroo. He has a sweet smile on his face, and his eyes look gentle. I feel a smile creep onto my face, and a blush covering my cheeks.

The clapping didn’t stop, until I bowed.

“Thank you everyone.”

I then begun to move forward, making my way over to the side door. When I finally reach said door, I make my way through it, and I instantly work my way to putting my guards on. When I have made sure that they’re both on securely, I walk over to the red group.

They clap for me once again, and I bow with my cheeks still red.

“We hope you don’t mind us watching you. We were just leaving from our own practice, when we heard some music playing in here. Usually it seems to always be unoccupied, so we got suspicious.” I nodded to the man who said that.

He seemed to tower over me, dark, shaggy hair falling into his face, a scruffy amount of facial hair, and caterpillar like eyebrows. His eyes seemed to be a soft green, which clashes against everything about him.

I give him a weak smile, when he gets jabbed in the side by another one of the members.

“Give her space, Cap. She seems to be terrified of you.” He jokes. I wave my hands in front of me, and I begin to stutter. “N-no! I-it’s fine. You we-weren’t scaring me!”

However, the group in turn then broke out in a shared laughter, all but Yaku. He moved from his spot and grabbed my arm, smiling to me. “It’s alright, Cap usually gets that a lot.”

The blush on my cheeks doesn’t seem to want to leave anytime soon, but I nod to Yaku.

“Well then, thank you for your support. However, I’d like to get changed now. So, please get home safe, and good night.”

I turn around and I walk over to the changeroom. Upon entering, I then run over to the sinks, and I begin to splash myself with cold water. I shake off my blush finally, when I then turn around and walked back into the changing stall. I quickly got back into the school uniform, and then walked out. My two bags swinging on my shoulders. When I finally walked out, I then saw a figure sitting down on the seats.

“Yaku? What are you doing here?”

Yaku looked up from his phone, and then smiled at me.

“Well, I’m gonna walk you home. It’s getting late, and I don’t want anything to happen to you. So, can I walk you home?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “Why not? I could do with the company.”

A bright smile appeared on his face. And he quickly led the way out of the ice-arena. And we began our way back to my house.

The sky didn’t look as pretty as it did the other day, but it was still a nice and simple mix of red, orange and pink. Yaku and I didn’t really talk too much, which I thought was perfectly fine. The air didn’t seem to require it to be broken, and the silence was comforting in a way.

Then, when we finally showed up in front of my house, I bowed to Yaku.

“Thank you for walking me home.”

“It’s no problem, L/n-Chan. It was nice, see you tomorrow.” And he walked off.

I smiled to myself and then I walked over to the front door, and just as I reached into my pocket to grab my key, the door slammed open. And with the door open, it revealed a nasty face. My father stood behind it, and was glaring the seven hells at me.

“H-hello dad.”

“Where the fuck were you? Were you with that boy? Is that why you came home late, to spend time with some little boy toy of yours?”

“No dad! I was skating, and then when I finished he offered to walk me home!”

“I don’t want to hear any excuses from your mouth! Go straight to your damn room, and I better not see you out of it, until dinner!”

I slowly nodded, and he moved to the side, continuing to glare down to me. I kept my head down, walking past him, up the stairs, and to my room. I closed my door and I locked it, swaying lightly in my spot. In my stomach, I could taste every nerve on fire. I sighed to myself, before moving over to my desk. I put down my bags, and I flopped down onto my bed. Allowing the pillows and blankets to cover me in their soft comfort.

I waited for a few more minutes, until I then finally decide to pull my phone out of my pocket. I look down to the notifications, and I can see many from Oikawa, a few from Hajime and even one from Morgan. But I elected to ignore them for the moment, just giving myself that little bit of freedom.

However, before I knew it, my world was flooded with black, and I fell unconscious to the world.

❅❅❅

Knock, knock, knock, knock-.

I could hear constant knocking, and I grumbled. It wasn’t until the knocking continued, until I finally got up. I then walked downstairs, and I hesitated for a second. But I shook off my fears a little, when I then walked over to the door and I opened it. Standing there, was Hajime and Oikawa.

I looked to the both of them in surprise, until I then finally invited them inside, keeping my voice hushed.

“What the hell are you guys doing here? Do you know what time it is?”

However, my questions were left unanswered as the two guys raced forwards to grab me and envelop me in a tight hug. I stayed still for a second, until I finally returned their sweet gestures. We stayed like this for only a little while longer, until I fidgeted out of their grips. Oikawa stays by my side, while Hajime walks over to stand in front of my dining room table.

“I want you to answer my questions! You two shouldn’t be here, how and why are you even here?” I asked, my whispers raising slightly.

“You weren’t responding to us, and we thought that something had happened to you.” Oikawa stresses.

“Guys, just because I don’t respond doesn’t mean that I’m in trouble.”

“Well, we used to always walk you home, so that way we knew you got home safe. But now, we can’t and it scares us when you don’t respond, because we think that the worst might have happened.” Hajime then brings this up, his voice quiet but full of command.

I slightly feel a blush come to my cheeks, but I just shake my head.

“Still, you can’t just leave Miyagi and come to Tokyo. What if something happened to you guys, I couldn’t live with myself if something did happen.”

“L/n-Chan, haven’t you seen how strong Iwa-Chan’s muscles look. I doubt that we have to worry when we have a brute like him.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“And besides L/n-Chan, it was Iwa-Chan’s idea to come and see if you needed saving.”

I look over to Hajime with wide eyes and the blush on my face slightly gets worse, while I then feel my heart begin to beat faster and faster within my chest. I continued to watch Hajime slowly burst into a bottle of flames himself, however, he seemed a lot calmer about it than me.

“Shut up Shittykawa, I was just worried. And now we can see that she’s fine. So let’s go.”

“Oh, but Iwa-Chan, we just got here.”

I watched as the two squabbled, and I just focused on trying to dim the blush on my face, when I finally had enough of the two. Also, slightly fearing that the two might wake up my dad, and then I’d never hear the end of it. Plus, then they would be exposed to his true nature.

“Guys, please! Be a bit more quiet, my dad is still asleep, you know!”

They both shut up. Hajime then started his way over to the door.

“Come on Oikawa, she’s safe. We don’t have to bother with this anymore.”

I could feel my shoulders slightly tense. I felt like a chore to them.

“Hajime, are you sure it’s really that safe to be walking out at a time like this? Especially in Tokyo, I mean, it is pretty safe, but you can never be too sure.”

Hajime stopped in his tracks, before walking back over to me. He stopped in front of me, but then he gently wraps me up in his arms.

“Don’t worry about me, look, I won’t let anything happen to Shittykawa, myself or you. Okay?”

I nod in his arms, and I then move myself a little, wrapping my arms tight against him.

“Please, I don’t want anything to happen to you guys. You shouldn’t even be here.”

“Neither should you, you should still be in Miyagi with us. You should still be attending Aoba Johsai with us.”

I tear up in his arms, and I press my face against his chest.

“I’m sorry, but it wasn’t my choice. Dad- dad wanted to move for his new job. I wish I could still be there, but I can’t. But please, don’t do this again, especially on a school night. You could get seriously hurt, or murdered, or kidnapped, or something. I don’t want to have to hear about you on the news, unless its good. I want you to be safe.”

“And that’s all we could want from you too, L/n-Chan. Why else do you think that we decided to come here in the middle of the night?”

I smile against Hajime before pulling back slightly, tears in my eyes.

“You guys really are the best and the worst. But please, text me when you both get home. Okay? And I’ll do my best to answer whenever you text me from now on, okay?”

They both nod, and Hajime releases me. I want to crawl back into his arms, feel his strong arms, listen to his solid and fluid heartbeat, to be close to his wood and musky smell. Hajime however, just reached out a big hand and ruffles my hair.

“Don’t worry, we’ll do that. And you better keep up with your end. Or I’ll come here every night if I have to.”

My face burns bright again, my heart beat increasing and I nod.

The three of us then walk over to the door, and I walk them out. The two turn back to me and wave, and I simply smile and wave back. I wait until they are both out of sight, when I then close the door and I rest my head on it. A small, giddy feeling then sprouts throughout my body. I resist the urge to squeal, and I simply work on trying to calm my breathing. It takes a few seconds, until I then finally have myself under control, the giddy feeling never leaving.

I walk away from the door, and I look over the area where my two best friends just were, when I then look over to where Hajime was. And resting on the table, was a jacket. My brows furrow, and I walk over and I grab it. I inspect it closely, when I then smell the strong scent of Hajime.

My face then lights up like a fire, and I keep the jacket in my hands, when I walk into my room. I instantly catch the sight of my phone on my bed, and I grab it. I quickly open it, find my messages, and I click on Hajime’s name.

I quickly scroll past all his messages, and I quickly begin to type.

**HajiHaji  
** _Sent 4:14 pm_

|Hey, Shittykawa and I are now free  
from training. You finished skating yet?

_Sent 4:23 pm_

|Is everything alright? Answer   
your damn phone.

_Sent 4:25 pm_

|Are you ignoring me?

_Sent 4:30 pm_

|Look, if you’re ignoring me,  
at least answer Shittykawa.

_Sent 5:01 pm_

|Are you safe? Are you home?

_Sent 10:47 pm_

|Shittykawa and I are on our way  
to make sure you’re home.

_Sent 11:56 pm_

|We’re outside. Open up.

**Me  
** _Sent 12:26 am_

Hajime, you left your jacket  
at my place|

  
I waited for a few minutes, until I finally got a response back.

**HajiHaji  
** _Sent 12:31 am_

|I know

**Me  
** _Sent 12:31 am_

What do you mean?|

**HajiHaji  
** _Sent 12:32 am_

|I left it there on purpose.

This left me confused for a few seconds, why would he purposely leave his jacket behind?

_Sent 12:33 am_

|Look, just keep it for me until I   
can come back to grab it. Okay?

|Keep it warm for me.

I blushed as I read it, and then I finally understood why he had left it behind. Being quick, I finally slipped out of my school uniform, but on some shorts, and then I put on the jumper. I quickly turned on a little light, and I took a selfie. I didn’t like it, so I took a few more. This went on for a little while, until I then finally had taken a good picture.

**Me  
** _Sent 12:45 am_

_*1 attachment sent*_

I waited a few more minutes, when I then finally got a reply back.

**HajiHaji  
** _Sent 12:47 am_

|It looks good on you. Now, go to   
sleep, you have school tomorrow.

**Me  
** _Sent 12:47 am_

Well, I was asleep until I got woken  
up by someone…|

**HajiHaji  
** _Sent 12:48 am_

|Don’t sass me, or I’ll just turn  
around and come back.

I bit my lip, and I wished that he was, but I knew better.

**Me  
** _Sent 12:49 am_

Don’t you dare, you have school|

**HajiHaji  
** _Sent 12:49 am_

|Then go to sleep.

**Me  
** _Sent 12:49 am_

Fine, but you better go to sleep as  
soon as you get home too.|

Good night|

**HajiHaji  
** _Sent 12:50 am_

|Good night :)

And for the first time in a while, I fell asleep with my phone in my hands, with a smile on my face.

❅❅❅

I sat there staring at my phone. Wondering if I should have sent that smiley face, but she didn’t comment on it. I scrolled back up, and I took a screenshot of the picture of her in my hoodie. I smiled to myself for thinking it was a good plan, and now she was wearing it.

“Wow, is Iwa-Chan smiling?”

Instantly I dropped my face, but then I sighed.

“She is wearing it.”

The shit stain beside me then gasped and stole my phone from out of my hands.

“She looks so cute Iwa-Chan. No wonder why you like her!”

“Shut up Shittykawa!”

“So mean! It’s too late at night to be mean to me.”

“It’s never too late.”

He replies by sticking his tongue out to me, but I ignore the gesture. I look down to the photo again before finally turning off the screen.


	7. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting touchy-feely now... And gaining new friends, new enemies, new numbers.

I wake up slightly more refreshed then I have before, and more inspiration brimming off my skin than I have felt in so long. I finally have an idea of the basic framework I want my short program to look like.

I quickly throw off my covers and I look down and I see that I still have Hajime’s jumper on. My smile brightens and I then finally shake my head before reaching over and grabbing my phone. I brighten the screen, and I hiss at the sudden light, before a few moments I open Spotify. I quickly scroll down from one of my playlists, and my room immediately fills with the soft sound of piano from _Departure (Lullaby)_ by Max Ritcher.

Instantly I can see a type of routine fall into my head, +I can picture myself doing the moves. I can see the way my body curves and jumps, and I feel like this is exactly what I want to do. However, some spots are still a little cloudy. But I know what I want to do. My theme for this year, shall be; **Romeo and Juliet**.

❅❅❅

I walked to school again this morning, my head down and focused on my phone as I typed away millions of texts to Hajime. And every time I got a reply, I knew that this feeling was developing. Every letter left a butterfly in my stomach, every words made my hands clammy, and with ever sentence, my heart raced.

I knew that I was gone. I didn’t know how long I had felt this way, but they always did say, “absence makes the heart grow fonder”. And now I was hit with the cold and harsh, yet beautiful symphony of falling for one of my closest best friends.

Looking up quickly, I stopped at a pair of lights, waiting for my turn. I didn’t have to wait long, and I put my phone down briefly so that I could cross the street. And as soon as I had made my way to the end, my head flew right back down and latched onto my screen.

I giggled at one of his comments, when I then saw a hand enter my field of vison and the hand grabbed my phone. And using a strength I didn’t have, managed to creep my phone out my hands. To which I looked up with a scowl on my face. I was met with the smug face of Kuroo, and I felt my glare deepen. From behind him, I could see the soft Kozume. However, my gaze was on Kuroo, the smirking rat-cat man.

“Can I have that back?”

“Why? So, you can continue to laugh and giggle over your boyfriend?”

A blush covers my face, and I squeal, “He’s not my boyfriend!” He just smirks in return, before looking down to my screen.

He reads a few of the texts, one eyebrow arching. He suddenly lets out a loud and ugly laugh, the same one that sounds like a hyena dying.

“Wow, yeah, I can really tell that he ain’t your boyfriend. My god, I haven’t seen someone be like this! It’s truly one-sided, hey?”

I glare to him, feeling my blood boil beneath my skin.

“Shut up! Just give it back! I didn’t need your opinion anyway!”

“Oh, so mean! Come on Chibi-Chan, don’t be so mean!” He continues to taunt.

Until he suddenly gets knocked from behind, he is then falling on top of me. But instead of worring, I snatch my phone out of his now released hand, and I prepare for impact. But instead of feeling harsh concreate landings, two arms slither across my back, and Kuroo’s chest smothers my own. His head falls into the junction between my neck and my collarbone, and I can feel the heat of his body slowly warm my own.

My heartbeat slightly races, but I brush it off into the sudden fall-and-catch. I look over Kuroo’s shoulder, and I can see a slightly horrified Kozume standing there. It takes a few moments, until I feel something soft brush against my skin, which I know to be eyelashes. Within a flash, Kuroo is standing up straight, with me still within his arms.

He was only holding me at a slight angle, but with the sudden movement of standing, it catches me off guard. I take a second to gather my surroundings, then I feel the warmth from Kuroo leave me. Standing that close was warm, and now I’m left in the slow winds of the mornings of September.

Quickly I realize what has just happened, and I quickly jump back, not wanting to embarrass myself any further. However, Kuroo jumps forward again and then latches onto my wrist, pulling me forward. I stumble and I land in front of Kuroo, this time avoiding contact.

“You idiot don’t go backwards! There’s traffic that way. Come on, let’s just go. Kenma, can you walk alone? I don’t trust Chibi-Chan over here to walk to school without jumping into traffic accidentally.”

Kuzome sighs before nodding his head. He lifts a hand and weakly waves before turning away and walking over to his school. I then look up to see Kuroo’s face now stressed. He quickly let’s go of my wrist and then starts to walk the opposite way to Kozume. He goes forward a few steps, until he finally looks back to me.

I’m still in a slight state of shock. Kuroo recognizes this, and just softly grabs my wrist.

He sighs, “Look, calm down. Go back to texting your boyfriend or whatever, I ain’t gonna let anything happen to ya. Alright? Come on, snap out of it.”

I slowly nod my head, feeling my heart still race from the incident. He sighs before helping me stand straight again. Kuroo then lightly puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes me forwards again, and I just allow myself to be moved forward. We walk back in silence, and I don’t bother to touch my phone again. Kuroo walks closest to the road, and I can’t explain the relief I feel from the small gesture. However, he does release my shoulder, leaving me feel slightly exposed.

When we finally reach the gates of the school, standing in front of the ice-rink building, was Koori. He seemed to be stressed by something on his phone. My head then snaps back up to Kuroo.

“Go on Chibi-Chan, I’ll be at the Volleyball Club if you need me. I’ll see you in class.”

Mutely I nod my head to him, before I then slowly snap out of my stupor. Finally, I take in a few deep breaths and I walk up to Koori. He hears my footsteps and looks up from his phone.

“Oh, hey L/n. Did you just walk in with Kuroo, from class?”

“Yeah, he saved me, twice.”

He looks at me skeptically before then nodding.

“Right. Well, I have some news. I got accepted into a few of the solo junior male figure skating competitions. However, we don’t have a suitable coach, so I’m trying to bring one in.”

I clap my hands to him, and we then both begin our walk to class.

“Yeah, it’s really hard to convince him to coach me. I think he’ll say yes, but I’m still anxious.”

“I think it’s going to be okay. I know you’ll be able to snag him. And as for myself within that term, I haven’t applied for any competitions yet. However, I do have a basic idea of a theme and a very loose framework of my short program and my free skate. And I know who I want to be my coach, but I don’t have any connections to her.”

He nods, but then we separate for a few seconds at our shoe lockers. When we finally change and meet up again, he’s looking down to his phone again. We walk to our class in silence and we enter the room.

There is only one other within the class, and she has her nose in a textbook and earbuds in. I sigh to myself, looking over to Kuroo’s unoccupied spot, but I shake my head and I walk over to my own seat. Koori follows blankly behind, we take our seats in accidental synchronization.

I pull out my own phone, when I then see a few message notifications from Hajime on my phone screen.

 **Messenger  
|HajiHaji  
** _8:34 am  
_ Hey, are you okay?  
What’s going on?  
Oi, answer me!  
I’ll run to Nekoma  
Come on, answer!!  
OMW

  
I quickly open up my messages and I throw a quick message to Hajime.

**Me  
** _8:44 am_

Hajime, please don’t|

I’m sorry, there was just a small  
accident. Please don’t worry and  
don’t come to Nekoma. I’m safe|

I get an instant reply.

**HajiHaji  
** _8:45 am_

|Good, because I was just waiting at the   
train station. Now I have to run back to   
school.

|Thanks for that…. 

I smile and I shake my head before sending a quick smirking emoji, and I leave it like that, before pocketing my phone away. It was only a few more minutes until nearly all of the class finally made their entrances into the class. And within that time, I was building a closer representation of what I wanted within my free skate. I continued to work on this, until three more bodies had entered the class.

Morgan, Kuroo and Yaku had all finally shown, Kuroo and Yaku looked slightly flushed and sweaty while Morgan looked pristine. They all quickly diverted, Morgan going to their seat, Yaku going to his friends while Kuroo stayed and looked at me. I caught his gaze only for a few seconds, until I looked away first. I knew that he must have a smirk on his face, but I ignored the feeling.

I continued to work on my program, up until the sensei had finally walked in. 

❅❅❅

Yaku was the first to approach my desk. I looked up, finishing the last from the board down to my book, and I put a tag in the margin of the textbook.

“Yaku-Kun? Is everything okay?”

“I was just wondering if you’d like to come to practice today. I mean, afterschool. I mean, I’ve seen you practice, and it was amazing, and it helped inspired me. And I heard that you were trying to find ways to help your… programs?”

I nod my head and smile. “I mean, I have a general idea of what I want, but I guess a little spark from of inspiration is good. And maybe if I talk to some people, I guess it could help me get into contact with some people. Maybe I could talk to your coaches, they would know other teachers, right?”

Yaku then stood with a shout of joy and he threw his hands above his head. “Thank you, L/n-Chan, I hope that we can impress you.” He shone me a bright smile, and then turned on his heel and walked off. I sighed and I looked over to Koori who was almost glaring at me.

“Why would you do that? You don’t have any time to waste.”

“Like I said, I could try and get some connections, plus, there’s nothing wrong with wanting more friends.”

He nods his head once and then stands up.

“Well whatever, I guess I’ll see you around then.” He grumbles, and I can feel slight guilt build into my gut. I watch as he walks out and every second, I begin to feel worse. I know I don’t have time; I should be using this prime opportunity to try and gain some time into working on my programs.

I shake my head and I stay close to my resolution; this is all for some contacts. And if I don’t get any, then I’ll just count it as a break day. It’s always healthy to take breaks. I slowly start to pack away my items, looking up as everyone slowly starts to leave. I watch as Morgan walks out with one of the females in the class with a smile, and I feel another pain shoot through my chest.

I sigh before putting the last thing into my bag. I stand up and I stretch for a moment, when I feel something close in on me, and something soft brushes against my leg. I gasp and I look down, to see that one of my male classmates has grabbed my bag.

Ikesukanai Miniku, one of the boys who have joined the soccer club. He stands up straight again, smirking down to me.

“Well hello, L/n-Chan. I was wondering when I could have a second of your time to myself. You see, the boys and I have claimed every girl in the class. And you see, I claimed you. So, I was wondering if you’d like, maybe we could ditch the volleyball today, and come watch some of my matches.”

I stutter on the spot for a second. His smirk only grows larger, and he starts to shuffle in closer.

“You don’t mind right? I mean, I really do like you. And think about it, if you and I can get close today, then closer tomorrow, we might soon become the power couple of the school. A well esteemed soccer player, and a pretty little Ice Fairy.”

I gasp at the use of my old nickname, and then I could feel fear crawl up my back like a spider. He started to come even closer, trapping me in my corner, my back now pressed up against the wall. He slowly started to lean down.

That’s when a volleyball was soon spiked into his head, and I used the opportunity to jump over my desk. Ikesukanai whipped his head around, his straight cut black hair swaying slightly at the motion. He looked disorientated for a moments, but he quickly growled back.

“Get back here!”

I didn’t leave any room for opportunity. As soon as I landed at Koori’s desk, I was quick to break off in a sprint. I heard bags fall, but I didn’t dare look back, instead I marched forward. I didn’t have a look at whoever was standing by the door, instead I quickly ran into the hallway. From my commotion, many people looked up to me. But instead of stopping, I continued to run. I ran through the halls, up until I had reached the shoe lockers.

I ran straight to my locker, and I transferred over my shoes, throwing glances over my shoulder. I could hear that the hallway was becoming more packed, when I then saw fast movement within the crowd. And through it, I then caught sight of Ikesukanai’s hair. He looked around for a second, until he finally saw me. I could feel my body tense, and I didn’t waste any time. When my shoes were finally on, I began my sprint again.

I ran out of the building and I continued onto the oval. I knew that there was no way I could try to beat Ikesukanai in the running department, but I had to try. I ran as fast as I could push my legs, lucky for my stamina from skating.

I ran through the oval, narrowly being missed by balls and missing people. I ran until I could see the gyms. I saw that the furthest gym on the left had its doors wide open, so I pushed myself even harder.

I could feel my breath slowly begin to come in short, and my legs were starting to tire. I was never meant to run on land like this. I continued, but I knew that he was catching up, and fast. I stole a quick glance over my shoulder, and I could see he was gaining speed on me.

Fear was coursing through my veins with adrenaline, I have never felt this fear before. It was ice cold, and it cut throughout my body. My heart was racing, everything was moving too fast. I could feel everything in my body, every little hair standing up.

Until I finally reached the gym on the left. Inside were a whole group of people, and upon my entrance, I had managed to knock into someone. I looked up and I was met with curious eyes, but nonfamiliar.

I looked around like a mad man on drugs, until I caught the unruly hair of Kuroo, and I knew I would find safety. So, using the last bit of energy, I ran straight to him. I could hear the rampant footsteps of Ikesukanai finally reaching me, and he flew into the gym. However, I had managed to reach Kuroo just in time. With quick thinking, he quickly hid me behind him.

My hand smacked over my mouth, and I attempted to keep my breathing quiet. I could feel my heart fluttering too fast, faster than I had ever known. I felt a drop of sweat drip down from my forehead.

“What’s going on? Why are you here?”

“Where is she? Where is L/n Y/n, I know she’s in here?”

“What’s your business with her?”

He was silent for a second, and I felt Kuroo move back a little, pushing me against him further. It was only then did I notice that my body was shaking. I felt his body tense a little, and I didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

“She-“

And before Ikesukanai could finish off his sentence, I heard another series of footsteps join the fray. I couldn’t see them, but I listened as they had a slight pant in their breath.

“Hey, hey, hey! I finally caught you! What the hell is wrong with you, cornering a girl like that? Not cool man!”

Finally, I could feel my breath slowly start to calm down, and I invited air in greedily.

“What do you mean? What did he do?”

Another voice spoke, Yaku.

“I was on my was back from the bathroom when I looked into a class when I saw this guy pick up a girl’s bag. I didn’t think about it, until I heard his words. Something about claiming or owning this girl. I looked in, and she looked terrified. I tried to find her, but I lost her, so I followed this guy.” My saviours voice spoke.

The gym was silent for a few beats, until I finally heard an older man’s voice.

“Very well then, thank you Bokuto. Now, Yamiji, can you please just sort out these guys, while I report this. I am so sorry for this interruption.”

I hear another, deeper voice cut in.

“Nah, it’s all good. I’m pretty sure I can hold off on my own against these rascals.”

I heard Nekoma’s coach let out a laugh that sounded wheezy. Then two pairs of shoes left the gym. Slowly, I slid out from behind Kuroo, who instantly turned around to me.

“What happened? Why was he chasing you?”

“I don’t know! Apparently, every guy on the soccer team has claimed a girl or whatever. And he claimed me, it’s not my fault. Then a volleyball smacked him in the head, and I quickly ran away. I didn’t know where to go, but then I saw the gym, and I had a feeling that you would be in here. So I ran in here, and then found you, and then you know the rest from there. But I’m sorry, I-“

He cut me off with a sigh and then pulled me in, I hit into his chest until I realized that he was hugging me. I could feel tears prick my eyes, and my breath stuttered again. I held his shirt tightly in my fists, and I could pick up on the scent of someone who just stepped out of the shower. it's laced with a soft tone of coconut and a hint of freshly plucked mint. And I felt safe.

He held me against him for a few seconds, until he finally moved away.

“Are you okay?”

I just shrugged my shoulders, my throat feeling too tight. That’s when I then see Yaku walk up to the other coach, who’s name I forgot.

“Excuse me, sensei, can she please stay for a few minutes? And would I be able to go and grab her bag?”

The coach just readjusted his glasses then nodded.

“Of course, young miss, you are pleased to stay as long as you like, however, we will need Kuroo at some point.”

I nodded my head, and I slowly released Kuroo’s red gym uniform. That’s when I heard my saviour walk up.

“Actually, I have her bag.”

He handed it to Kuroo, who quickly slung it over his shoulder.

“Hey! Sorry we had to meet like this, hey? Well, my name is Bokuto Kōtarō! I hope that I could have been of use!”

I look up to this tall male, who seemed to be building up plenty of muscle, and he had white hair that seemed to just flop down onto his head. I presented him with a weak smile before I bowed to him.

“My name is L/n Y/n, thank you for saving me.”

I stood up and he just presented me with a highly flashy smile, before jabbing his thumb into his chest.

“Yeah well, I believe that anyone should do the same!”

I smiled and nodded my head. Then I felt someone lightly grab my elbow, I turned to meet Yaku’s soft eyes, nearly on the same level as mine.

“Come on, let’s sit you down somewhere.”

I allowed him to lightly drag me off court, and from nearly the end of lunch, I watched as Nekoma, and the now named, Fukurodani practiced together. I was amazed at how strong Bokuto seemed to be, however, Kuroo soon learned how to block his strong attacks. This caused Bokuto to slip into a negative mindset, which left him vulnerable.

His mood fluctuated rather fast, and it was almost like watching a graph of someone’s monthly emotions as a person. When he was happy, his spikes were at their strongest. When he was sad, he would either fumble the ball, get easily blocked, or would be able to delve a good spike. When he was angry, his spikes became brutal.

However, throughout the whole time that they were Nekoma and Fukurodani were training together, I only saw that Kuroo and Yaku could hold against Bokuto. The others were more experienced; however, he was a wild ball. The person who seemed to understand his patterns the best though, was Kuroo.

When the day was finally over, everyone had traded numbers and then we were off saying goodbye to Fukurodani. I sighed as I had asked a few of them if they knew anyone within the walls of Kansai University. But none of them knew.

I said my goodbyes and last thanks to Bokuto, even gaining his number within the process. When I walked back into the gym.

All the nets had been put away, the balls gone, and the floors cleaned. The last ones within the gym were Kuroo and Nekomata. They were just finishing their last few sentences when Kuroo was dismissed. He walked over to me with his smirk, and we walked out in silence. It wasn’t until we had reached the gate, until he had finally said something.

“Hey, I heard you asking Fukurodani about something. What was it that you wanted to know? Don’t tell me you plan to leave and head to their now?”

I smiled and shook my head, “No, I finally have an idea for my short program and my free skate, however I don’t have a coach. And I have my heart set on one, but she teaches in Kansai University. So, I was wondering if any had any connections.”

He made an ‘ah’ sound, before then smirking again. “Well, what if I told you I did.”

My head snaps up to him.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, my dad is friends with Kuwabara Takashi who works at the school. I’m pretty sure if I asked, I’d be able to get his number for you. Then you know, you can go ahead and reach out to whoever yo-“

I jumped on to him with a delighted scream. “Thank you! Thank you so much Kuroo!”

His smirk grew wider and he just pet my head.

“Yeah yeah, I’m the best.”

I finally let go of him, and I took a step back.

“Hmm, what’s that… I’m pretty sure that would be our third hug of the day. You can’t seem to keep your paws off me, Chibi-Chan.”

I blush and my eyes widen. There was the incident in the morning, the incident in lunch and now.

“Wait, you grabbed me first! When you tripped, that was you grabbing me.”

“You still grabbed more times than I did you.”

“Whatever, either way, thank you for today.”

He sighs and then hold out my phone to me. I look at it curiously before I look up to him, with my head slightly cocked.

“Put in your phone number, so I can give you Kuwabara’s.”

I made an ‘oh’ sound, before I then blushed again and I grabbed his phone out his hand. It was already open on contacts, so I just put in my number before I looked to the name. I thought that I might humor him, so I put in _Chibi-Chan_.

I saved the contact and I sent myself a message before handing him his phone back.

“Thanks Kuroo.”

He just nodded.

“It’s fine, I’ll try to get that number as soon as I can. Now, I have to go and grab Kenma. Get home safe.”

“You too.”

And with that, we both walked our separate ways for the day. When I got home, I saw the text I sent from Kuroo’s phone, but I couldn’t help but smile now that I had his number.


	8. Chapter Six

**KuroKat  
** _10:27 pm_

|(214) 748-3647

I woke up the next morning with a startle and I sat upright, tears blanketing my eyes, and my neck in pain. I groaned, and I looked out to my window, it still seemed too early in the morning to do anything, but too late to go and sleep. I lay back down, being careful of my neck. I turn my head and I then look over to my phone and I turn on the screen, looking at the notification.

I feel a squeal raise in my throat, but I look down to see the time would be highly inappropriate to message the number. So, I just save it into my phone. I look up to the top of the screen and I read the time.

**_5:56 am_ **

It was still too wrong to talk to someone this early in the morning, so I just place my phone down, and I get out of bed. I can hear my dad slightly shuffle around the house too, so I take my time and I move slightly and slowly.

It was only a few more moments in silence until I had finally heard my father leave the house, half-way slamming the front door closed. I jump at the sudden noise, and question how I haven’t been woken up by that before. I shake my head, before I then leave my room. I take my time walking down the stairs and I take even longer walking to the kitchen.

My kitchen was rather small, it had all the necessary things in a kitchen. A large silver fridge, a bench in between before a black oven. Then a curled countertop, with overhead cabinets lining the top. The kitchen was accented by grey’s and black making it look slightly modern. On the other side of the counter, were three white stools that stood where we sat at the bench. It was nice, a nice small kitchen that didn’t demand too much, and was perfect for two people.

Walking into the kitchen, I quickly made to work, starting on making some scrambled eggs. Grabbing my ingredients, preparing, giving flavour, then finally cooking. I placed the now cooked eggs on a plate, and I ate with a smile on my face. When I had finally devoured the meal, I was quick to clean up after myself, doing the dishes, and leaving no evidence behind.

When that was finally over and done with, I sighed and rested my hands on my hips for a few seconds. I stood there for a little while, just doing nothing but standing. Taking that small rest spot was pointless, however I had found that it was oddly calming.

With a final sigh, I roll my shoulders and I am quick to finally start moving. I tske my time walking across the room and to the stairs. I make my way up the wooden stairs and I cut across the hallway straight into my own room. It is there that I finally feel like I’m more awake. I then look down to my phone and I consider leaving a message, but instead I shake my head.

For the rest of the morning, I take my time doing my chores, I put on my school uniform, and I still have time to leave early in the morning. When I do, I walk downstairs and to the door. When I open the door, a figure stands there waiting. The small person who I now consider a friend, Yaku.

He seems caught off guard slightly, and I jump at the sight of him too, until we both let out our own laughs. We continue to laugh for a few more moments, until we’re finally heaving and calming down.

“Well, good morning too you too, Yaku-Kun. Is there something that I can help you with?”

“Well, I was just waiting out here for you, I figured that we lived close enough that I might as well start walking with you.”

“Oh, how gentlemanly.”

Yaku just smirks and bows before grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it.

“If you will, m’lady, accompany me on the slow trip towards the large gates of the place which we call hell.”

“Oh, but of course Yaku-Kun, I could think of nothing better!”

And we both burst out laughing again, clutching our stomachs and laughing until our cheeks hurt. When we had finally calmed enough, we then began the walk to school, laughing and joking around. It was one of the best morning’s I have had since being enrolled to Nekoma.

Just when we were crossing the road, we then managed to meet up with Kuroo and Kozume again. They had seen us first, and we were only made aware of them when we had heard Kuroo call out to our cackling pair.

“Chibi-Chan, Yakkun. What are you two lolly-gags laughing about now?”

We both calmed and I wiped my eyes when we reached them. I looked around Kuroo and I could see that Kozume was closing in on himself more, hiding behind Kuroo further. So, without much question, I walked around Kuroo and stood to face him.

“Good morning Kozume, how are you doing this morning?”

“I’m fine, please just call me Kenma.”

“Hmm, how about Ken-Chan? I think that’s cute, and so are you so it’s a perfect match!”

I could tell that I was acting a little out of how I usually would. However, with the buzz of laughter this early in the morning with Yaku, I knew that today would be a good day for myself.

Kenma just shrugs at the name, that’s when Kuroo then decides to but his sticky beak in.

“Ken-Chan? What are you, five Chibi-Chan?”

“Says you! You’re a science geek, old man! I can call Ken-Chan, Ken-Chan because it’s cute and suits him! You know, I might as well call you Ojii-Chan!”   
* _Ojii-Chan means grandfather_

This causes the rooster haired man to let out an offended gasp, while I heard the most precious giggle from Kenma. It was soft, sweet and quiet, but I could here it, and I felt incredibly happy. Kuroo however just turned to face the poor boy with a face of horror.

“Not you too Kenma! You’re supposed to be on my side here! Some best friend you are!”

Kenma just waved his hand in the air, before then finally holding his hand over Kuroo’s mouth.

“Shut up, you’re being too loud. I’m going to go to school, I’ll see you later. You too, Y/n, have a good day.” And with his quiet voice, he bid goodbye.

My eyes widen, and I then placed my hands over my heart, watching after the boy.

“He’s so precious!”

“You can’t have him!”

“Shut up, Ojii-Chan!”

And for the rest of the walk, I playfully bantered with Kuroo and sometime with Yaku over Kenma. However, somewhere in the back of my head, I had locked the memory of Kenma’s adorable giggling. It was a sweet bliss to just focus on the good moments.

❅❅❅

But I spoke too soon.

❅❅❅

I went to practice that morning, and everything went fine, I managed to land all of my jumps, under rotating on my worst. But I know with practice that it will get better. I walked with Koori to class, my nose down on my phone as I spoke briefly with the number that Kuroo had given me. They were still unsure whether to give me the coaches number, and I respected that.

Class too went fine, I managed to keep up what the teacher was saying, and I raised my hand once to answer a question. The real trouble had only started when the teacher had dismissed the class for lunch. I felt like every pair of eyes had quickly turned to me. So, I looked over, and more than half the class were looking at me.

When I attempted to stand, someone else was already within my path, blocking me into my seat again. This time they wore a skirt and a neatly ironed shirt.

“So, you’re the reason why all the guys seem to hate us, right now. All because one boy finally started to pay attention to you? And what, you just decided to go ape shit on him?”

I looked up, and I met the eyes of Sakan Ninki, one of the most well-known girls within the school. And the first first year to be able to score a third-year boyfriend. But who could really blame them, she was absolutely gorgeous. She had long wavy brown hair, which started with black root. She had beautiful sea emerald eyes, one which were nothing short of their worth, forever accompanied by long black lashes. Her lips were pink and coated in a soft smelling lip gloss, and her cheeks were slightly rosy.

She was the most beautiful girl at the school, and she was reminded it every day. So, she was able to gain the ranks for her looks, and then managed to score the boyfriend of the captain of the basketball team. So, she took place in the first of nearly every high school achievement.

And for those who did not have many of the high school achievements yet, she made their life hard. She wasn’t necessarily a bully, she didn’t even really like to speak to those who had been under the qualifications, but when she did, you knew that you were flying above your stations. So, she was sent to bring you back down to your place. And this must have been my time.

“I mean honestly, you should have just said thanks to him. It might have been your first and last ever chance at ever getting a boyfriend. But I guess you’re always too busy dancing on the ice right? Is that it? Do you think that your little failure of a dream is going to become a reality if you push those who wanna get to know you? Pathetic, you might as well give up now, we all know fairies never live long anyway.”

And with one last smack of her lips, she turned away, swaying her hips. I sighed to myself, before I heard a crash. My head darted upwards, and I could see that now Sakan was now on the floor, while Kuroo and Yaku were both standing.

“I wouldn’t be so bold to say that Sakan. Not that it’s any of your business, however, L/n-Chan has the numbers from many different volleyball teams. Both Nekoma’s, Fukorodani’s and Aoba Johsai’s. So, before you’re quick to assume anything, maybe keep your self in check.” Yaku drew out.

“And not only that, however she is currently in contact with a few of the members who have won gold at the Olympics. And a few of them are begging to help coach her.” Came Kuroo’s response.

He was lying, but they didn’t know that. So, with wide eyes, everyone within the classrooms wide eyes were on me. I looked up to Kuroo and he smirked right back at me. Sakan just spluttered on the floor, humiliation red painting her cheeks as she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

“Whatever, it’s not like it’s going to matter, she’ll never get far.”

“She’s going to go farther than you ever will.” Koori’s generally silent voice spoke. This caused everyone’s eyes to turn from me to him. “She’s going to go far, and she’ll win in the Olympics, I know she will.”

I felt tears gather in my eyes as I watched Koori’s side view, I could feel his confidence bursting out his seems, and I just wanted to hug him. Everyone was silent for a while, just looking over to my friend, before then finally returning to their normal routines. Then, I stole my chance to catch Koori’s attention.

“Koori? Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Don’t stress, I didn’t lie about anything, I know you’ll make it far. Now, I’m going to the rink, go talk to the others.” And with that, his deep voice went silent and he stood up and left the class.

As soon as he left, Kuroo and Yaku were quick to follow. So, following in their haste, I shoved everything within my bag, and I rushed out of the classroom. When I finally came to the hallway, nobody was there, save for a few second years. So, I went where I assumed that they would be.

I went to the gym on the left, where the door was half open. When I looked inside I could see that the volleyball team was already working and practicing. I saw both Kuroo and Yaku talking to one of the higher years, with the number 3 proudly sported on his chest. So, I decided to leave.

I ate lunch by myself for the first time, although I was texting Oikawa and Hajime. And when the bell had finally rung again, I packed up, said my goodbyes and I was quick to get back to the classroom. As soon as I got back, I prepared everything for the next lesson, and I was ready for the teacher.

When everything was done, when class was gone, and I was walking with Koori to the rink, my phone vibrated within my pocket.

**Dad  
** _3:20 pm_

|I want you home, now.

**Me  
** _3:20 pm_

Is everything okay?|

Instead of answering, he left me on read, and I could feel dread slowly pile into my stomach. I looked up to Koori.

“Koori, I have to go, I can’t do practice now.”

“Uh, why?”

“My dad just messaged, I’m sorry. Maybe tomorrow?”  
  


But instead of hearing his reply, I simply sprinted off, and I ran majority of the way home. When I was finally there, my dad was standing in the living room. I was huffing and puffing at the door, but I knew that something was wrong. I put down my bag and I took off my shoes, before finally stepping inside.

I walked over to the living room, however giving space to him, and backing off.

“It’s your mother.”

I gasped, and I could feel my heart start to race and panic. My brain instantly turned to the worse, and I started to think. Think about every possibility, panic over every possibility.

“Her current husband got her pregnant and has now just divorced her. She has nowhere to go, and her family is refusing her sanctuary. So, I have offered for her to stay here. She’ll be staying until she gives birth and has enough money to hold her own. Then she’ll leave us alone for good.”

I stop, I short circuit, before the words finally process.

“She’s coming back?”

“Not for long, she will only be here a few months, and within that time, I’ll be leaving for work. I won’t be back until January next year. That way, I don’t have to see what she has become. I will be leaving a week from now, and she will be here in two weeks. So, you will have a week to yourself. Invite friends over if you wish, just keep the house clean, and don’t destroy anything.”

I nod my head, keeping quiet, and I can hear my heartbeat still pounding in my ears.

“That’s all I have to say. Go to your room.”

Once again, I silently walk to my room, and I close the door. Moving slowly, I walk to my bed, and I flop on it dramatically, but it helps. I focus on my breathing for a few seconds, until I finally cannot hear my own heartbeat. When I look up again, I see my phone light up with a notification.

**King Yaku  
** _4:06 pm_

|Where r u?

**Me  
** _4:07 pm_

Sorry Yaku, I went home.|

**King Yaku  
** _4:07 pm_

|Is everything okay?

|Do you need my help with anything?

**Me  
** _4:08 pm_

I’m fine Yaku|

Don’t worry about me|

Have a good night|

And I left the chat on that.

**KuroKat  
** _4:08 pm_

|What’s going on? You’re stressing  
Yakkun out. Seriously I’ve never seen him  
react like this.

**Me  
** _4:10 pm_

It’s nothing Ojii-Chan|

Have a good night|

And even though I attempted to leave the conversation at that, Kuroo kept leaving me messages.

**KuroKat  
** _4:16 pm_

|No don’t do that  
|Something is wrong, tell me

|Even Kenma is starting to worry

|Are you gonna answer back

|Hey, is everything okay?

|Y/n, I’m not messing around, answ…

The notifications kept rolling on and on like tidal waves, but I didn’t open a single one. I scrolled through my contacts until I finally reached one.

**Me  
** _4:19 pm_

Hajime, mama’s coming home|


	9. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Kuroo thinking? And why is he such a creep?

It wasn’t until very late within the night, until I had finally heard something from anyone. The first notification that had rolled through on my screen, was one from Hajime. He was the first to have been alerted, and in turn was the first to message. The second was Oikawa, who most likely found out from Hajime. But then the next few texts were one for people who seemed bored.

But I had only paid attention to the first two numbers, knowing that they’d be the most important. So, instead of answering the separate messages, I simply made a group chat.

**Mummy Issues**

_Created 5:39 pm_

**_Me  
_ ** _5:39 pm_

What the fuck do I do?|

**Oinkawa  
** _5:41 pm_

|Come back home to us, I’m  
sure we’re better than Nekoma

|Plus, Iwa-Chan and I are there to   
help you!  
  


**Hajime  
** _5:42 pm_

|Don’t do what he said.

|Stay in Tokyo, and for the weekends  
we’ll come to you.

|But what about your dad? How is he  
going to handle this?

**Me  
** _5:44 pm_

He’s not|

He ditched this on me|

He’ll be leaving in a week, then a week   
later, mama will be here|

**Oinkawa  
** _5:56 pm_

|Well, while he’s gone for the second week,   
Iwa-Chan and I can maybe try to figure out  
a way to get to you

**Me  
** _5:57 pm_

Kawa, you better not!|

You too Hajime!|

I don’t want to see you here until next   
week, or so help me|

**Hajime  
** _5:57 pm_

|Alright, alright

|We understand, however, you have to understand  
when we say that we don’t want you to be  
on your own.

**Me  
** _5:59 pm_

Alright, I get it.|

But then what should I do?|

**Hajime  
** _6:00 pm_

|Do you have anyone in Nekoma you trust?

**Oinkawa  
** _6:00 pm_

|Maybe get some Neko friends to stay   
with you!

**Me  
** _6:01 pm_

...|

Wow… I see how it is…|

Leaving me with the cats, you should  
be ashamed|

**Oinkawa  
** _6:01 pm_

|Last I checked, you ditched us for  
the said cats.

|But we’re both sticking with it. We can’t  
be there during the day like some of the others   
can. So, why not invite, Koori? And Yuku?

|Those were the names?

**Me  
** _6:03 pm_

It’s Yaku|

But yeah, I can ask|

**HajiHaji  
** _6:04 pm_

|Look, even if they say that they can’t  
push it onto any other friends of yours.

|Or you could always just come back and   
chill with us in Seijoh. 

I roll my eyes, before I then sigh. I close my eyes and I just allow myself the small break. My phone doesn’t sound another notification, so I let the darkness finally take over my tired eyes. Until I hear the familiar sound of someone banging on my door.

I shoot up from my bed, and I freeze, my whole body going alert, and every hair on my body standing to attention. I feel tears gather in my eyes, as another wave of knocks go barrelling to my door, but I stay unwavering. A minute passes, and the knocks haven’t called. I stay upright, but I can feel my heart going to a slow pace once more. But before I can lay down again, there is a figure by my window.

I let out a scream of terror and I jump off my bed, and I run to the other side of my room. The body knocks on the window, but because of the lighting I am unable to see their face. It’s not until they turn and reach into their pocket, do I see something glow.

A white light bursts from the side of them, and they move the light, so it goes to the head. Using the poor lighting from the light burst, and the turned off lights, I still struggle to see their face. I can feel my entire body shaking, and I curse at leaving my phone on the bed.

The body on the window knocks on the glass, before signalling to something. I stare at them confused, until I look up above me. And above me, is my light switch. I turn on the lights, and I hiss at the sudden shine, but I gauge my eyes open, and I look to the window.

Kuroo is outside with a giant smirk on his face. I groan and I feel all of my strumming blood fight its way to my face, bringing it to a blinding tomato red. My hands slap my face and I cover my eyes before I groan.

“Are you serious right now? You gave me a heart attack!”

I can hear a quiet snicker from the glass, before he’s gone. Kuroo suddenly disappears from my window, and I gasp again. I get up from my crouched position and I run to the window, opening it up. I look down, and I don’t see him anywhere. I curse the tall man, before I quickly run out of my room. I dash down the stairs, slightly tripping on the last one, but I keep my balance.

I rush to the door, and I swing it open with a great force, cringing at how loud I was being. However, there was nobody there. My eyes widen, and I look around, surveying the area. Shakily, I step out of the house, keeping one of my hands on the wall. I look around, and I still don’t see anyone.

“Kuroo? Kuroo, this isn’t funny! Stop this right now!”

I look around again, and I see nothing, and I don’t hear anything either.

“Fine then! Be like that I guess!” I scream into the empty street and I turn back on my heel. I storm into my house, about ready to scream and cry.

I march into my room and I stand glaring at my bed. The covers are all undone and I see that my phone has lit up with a notification. I take in a deep breath before I walk over to my bed, my anger simmering with ever footstep. When I make it to the edge, I drop. I allow my body to fall onto the mattress and I crash into my blankets. I snatch one of my pillows, and I hug it close to my body, feeling angry tears rush to my eyes.

‘ _How dare he make a fool of me! He’s so mean!’_

But I take another deep breath, attempting to calm myself down. When I finally feel like I have recovered myself, and I feel better again. I allow myself to look down to my phone. I grab it gently, and I look to the notification. It’s simply a picture message from Oikawa, most likely a selfie.

I put in my password and I open to the homescreen, before clicking onto messages. I scroll down, before I catch sight of Kuroo’s. My finger hovers over his contact, but I elect to ignore him. Instead, I scroll back up to Oikawa and I look at the picture. And just as I had guessed, it was a selfie.

I sigh and roll my eyes, before I hug my phone.

“I miss you, you loser. I really wish I didn’t have to move.”

And with those final words, my eyes finally retired once more for the night.

❅❅❅

It was currently lunch, and I was enjoying the peaceful silence of Koori. He was simply eating his bento, while I was leaning against him, just watching some of the cheerleaders’ practice. They were doing the same routine for a while, so they must have been practicing for a competition.

I watched as a few of them were thrown into the air, before landing on outstretched hands. Two more did a few flips in front of the group before landing within the splits.

They looked so graceful and serene, it was peaceful to watch, and the stresses of the day were slightly calming. It reminded me of my own practice, and that today would finally be the first day that I get to train my routine with a coach. I didn’t have the coach that I wanted just yet, but I had managed to find someone who would do for now.

His name was Kantoku Kassou. He was from a good university, and had a great deal of experience behind him, and was good, but wasn’t the one I wanted. But I was still in the process of getting the one I wanted. I was currently in direct contact with her; however, she was busy getting the seven year olds ready for their competitions soon. So, when that was done, she would be making a transfer to Nekoma for me.

She was amazing, and a truly kind woman. But because she wasn’t here, she helped me get into contact with one of her friends. So, he’ll be coaching me for a few weeks.

I was startled out of my thoughts, when Koori suddenly moved. I let out a gasp as I slightly dropped, but I held myself up. I then turned to look at Koori and he was just looking above me. So, I followed his gaze, and I looked over to where his eyes were.

And what he was looking at, was the one thing I didn’t want to see. Kuroo was standing there with Yaku, seemingly arguing over something unimportant. I scoffed before I rested against Koori again.

“You should talk to him. I don’t know what’s happened, but every time you see him your glare and get all worked up. It’s not a very good look for you.”

  
“Koori, he came to my house last night, scared the loving hell out of me, and then decided to run away laughing! I was so scared, and he just laughed at me! He didn’t even say anything! So, no. I’m not going to talk to him, for I have nothing to say to him.”

“But every time he looks over here and sees you glaring at him, he gets sad.”

“I don’t care, he deserves it!”

“Are you sure it was him?”

“Yes! Of course, I am sure! I couldn’t forget that ugly smirk, or the stupid hair, or the weird eyes of his!”

“You sound like you like him.”

I shut up for a few seconds, before my face goes red and I begin to scream.

“I do not like him! I like someone else! And he doesn’t look half as ugly and is sweet and kind! And doesn’t visit people’s houses in the middle of the night before running off like a creep!”

“Uh huh, alright then.”

“What kind of a response is that?”

“Nothing, you should eat though. We have a long practice tonight, so you’ll need the strength.”

“I woke up late, so I didn’t have time to get any food.”

That’s when a bento was dropped on my stomach.

“Don’t be an idiot Chibi-Chan, you wanna impress your coach don’t ya? So, you gotta eat.”

I look up and I see the sharp eyes of Kuroo gleaming down to mine. I huff and I turn my head to the side, ignoring Kuroo.

“Come on, what have I even done! You’ve been glaring at me all day; I don’t even think I’ve done anything this time.”

“Kuroo, I do not believe that you should be here, she is rather angry with your actions. But I thank you for the bento for her, I’ll make sure that she eats.” Koori defends me, grabbing the bento off me.

Kuroo makes a confused sound before a female’s voice calls out his name. I hear shuffling, before I open my eyes again. Kuroo seems to have left the area, and I all but smile.

“Thank you for getting rid of him Koori!”

“It’s fine, I figured I could use it as leverage to get you to eat.”

“Koori! Come on, that’s so mean!”

“Eat.”

And so, grouchily I ate the lunch without any complaints. I wasn’t able to finish to by the time that lunch had finally ended so I just closed the box lid. I looked around before backing down to the lid.

“Where do I put this now?”

“Give it back to Kuroo.”

“No, it might cause me to have to talk to him.”

“Toughen up.”

“So mean! Wait, Yaku-Kun, can you do a favour for me?” I called out as soon as I finally see Yaku walk around from a corner. His head lifts from the call of his name and directs his path to me.

“Yes, L/n-Chan?”

I hold out the box and I bow slightly to him, “Can you please give this to Kuroo. I really don’t want to talk to him right now, so can you please do this for me?”

He looks confused for a second, but he still nods and takes the box from my hands. “Uh sure. Is there a reason you won’t talk to him?”

“Basically, he’s a major creep and I’m super angry at him.”

“Alright then, I’ll give this to him. See you guys in class.” Yaku says as he then continues to walk to wherever he was going before.

“Are you serious? You really are pathetic, Y/n.”

“Hey! Don’t be so mean Koori!”

And we both walked back to class, my hand on his arm as I laugh and him with his own grunts of laughter. We catch the gazes of a few around us, but neither of us mind. And we continue to laugh until we’re forced to separate in class.

Sensei walks back in, and the last lesson begins.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We figure out what Kuroo has done, and there will be some body image issues.

“What have I done wrong?”

I look around and I see that Kuroo is standing behind me. His face dripping with sweat, and his chest heaving. He was still wearing his volleyball uniform, and his hands were clenched tightly around his water bottle. To be honest, I had actually calmed down by now, but some part of me wanted to wait until he apologized.

“You know what you did. And I won’t talk to you until you finally apologize.”

“Apologize? For what? What have I done? How can I apologize for a crime I didn’t know I committed?”

“Please Kuroo. I don’t want to talk to you, I’m still angry.”

I hear a quiet sigh leave his drying lips, and he raises a hand to rub at his sweaty temples. His face is slightly scrunched and his eyes a shut tightly. Seeing his stressed face pains something in me, but I hold my own against myself. I spin on my foot, and I walk back to the ice-skating building.

“Come on, Chibi-Chan, just tell me what I did wrong!”

I ignored him, however I could hear that his footsteps were coming too close, so I changed my pace. I walked back faster, but he was easily matching with me. In return I then started to jog, trying to get away from him. But he doesn’t seem to understand the fact that I am trying to run away from him. He keeps up the steady pace, speeding up only when I do. Until I finally reach the building of my desire, and we both stop for a few seconds only to catch our breaths.

“Kuroo, please, leave me alone. I’m angry and I don’t want to see you. Not until you apologize for what you did last night. Now, bye.”

I storm off into the building, and I finally get my wish of being alone. I walk through the main entry and I gaze over at the crystal ice. Standing there, looking straight at me is Koori.

“You should try and give him a chance, maybe you should actually talk about it to him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t be stupid, I could hear you from all the way in here. Go and talk to him.”

“No, I’m not going to. He has to realize his own mistakes or he’s never going to learn it himself. Now, I’m done talking about him, I just want to practice and forget my troubles.”

“Whatever.”

❅❅❅

I watched as she just escaped from my clutches straight into the building of ice. I stand there slightly panting at our impromptu run, but I watch the doors. I don’t know what I’ve done, but what did her words mean?

_“Kuroo, please, leave me alone. I’m angry and I don’t want to see you. Not until you apologize for what you did last night. Now, bye.”_

What did I do last night? I was studying for my chemistry test, and making plays for the team, and called Kenma. I didn’t even think about her last night.

I sigh and then shake my head, walking off and away from the building. I walk back to the building where I previously was, and I see that all the nets are now finally cleaned and put away. The only people who seem to be occupying the space are the coaches, the captain and Yaku.

“Huh? So, you’ve finally arrived? What the hell happened to take you so damn long?”

“I was simply with L/n.”

“Wait, why? You should have been here, not over there you-“

“Do you know what happened last night?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. “I don’t know, what’s happened, but apparently I did something last night. And now Y/n is mad at me. I didn’t even do anything!”

“Maybe you didn’t message her? Or did you call her, were you meant to call her?”

“No! I don’t understand what I could have done.”

“Girls man, they’re something else, but I don’t know what I can exactly do to help you. I mean, I can try and talk to her, but honestly, your best bet would be trying to go and talk to Minako. He would know, those two are never really seen without the other.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Yaku walked off, walking towards the middle of the court, where he was beginning to work on his receives again. However, I didn’t follow up behind him, I just moved my gaze back over to the door. I contemplated going to try and talking to Chibi-Chan again, but I just sighed.

‘ _Now really ain’t the greatest time. Honestly, what’s going on?’_

A ball then goes flying into the side of my face, and I stagger within my steps for a second, before I look back up. The captain is standing there with his hands on his hips, and an annoyed look on his face.

“Hurry up, you need to work on those blocks!”

“Yes captain!”

I push all thoughts of Y/n as I run back to the court.

❅❅❅

After cleaning up the courts and showering, I swung my bag over my shoulder and I was leaving the gym with Yaku trailing on my side. Neither of us said anything but we were both on our way to the ice rink.

I don’t want to accidentally make an enemy of one of my friends, especially within the first year of high school. It’s slightly pathetic of me, but I can’t help but feel like this.

We both then finally catch the sight of the large building that both Y/n and Minako were both standing out the front of. I watch as Y/n then turns on her heel, and with a wave and a smile, walks home. All the while, Minako stays where he stands.

Yaku throws a look to me, before then continuing to walk off, hopefully to catch up to Y/n. While my path continues on Minako.

“I figured that you’d come to me, Kuroo.”

I stop in my pursuit to rushing to him, but I stay a safe distance away. “What’s going on with L/n? Why is she avoiding me, and glaring at me.”

He sighed before grabbing his bag off the ground, and looking directly at me. “Look, all I know is that you scared her last night when you went to her house, and she just wants an apology.”

I stood shocked in place for a second, and Minako looked at me strangely. “What’s that look for?”

So, breathlessly I replied, “I didn’t even leave my house last night. I studied, made plays and called a friend. I didn’t leave my room, I was busy.”

Minako just looked at me strangely.

“Then what about Y/n? She was just lying all day?”

“I don’t know, but I do know I didn’t leave the house last night.”

His face morphed into frustration, “Whatever, I don’t really care. But either way, she was shaken up and was upset all day. Even if you didn’t do something last night, can you at least apologise. I don’t want to have to deal with something like this tomorrow too.”

I scowled and ran a hand through my hair. “Fine, whatever. I’ll apologise.”

“Good”

And with that, he walked off. His tall, lean body slowly leaving the grounds. I sighed once more, before I then heard running footsteps. I look over to the gates, and I see that Y/n was running straight towards me. She didn’t stop for a second, as her body rammed into my chest, wrapping her arms tightly around me. 

“I’m so sorry!”

I dropped my bag, and I just looked down to the h/c girl holding onto me tightly with surprise. “What?”

“I’ve been nothing but rude to you all day, accusing you of something that you didn’t even do. Last night, I had a dream you came to my house and scared the living dead out of me. And afterwards I got a selfie from one of my bestest friends. When I went to go and check if there was a selfie, there was nothing there. So, I asked him about it, and he said he never sent any selfie last night. It was all my stupid fault!”

I could feel my shirt becoming slightly soaked, as the girl beneath me weeped slightly. She pulled away from me, and the cold wind quickly took her warmth from me. She looked up into my eyes, and I stared down to her slightly cloudy, and rained e/c eyes.

“Geez, Chibi-Chan. All this, just for it to have been a dream? I’m not even mad, now I know that you dream of me.” I wink and smirk down to her.

She huffs and puffs out her cheeks, and I simply let out my infamous hyena laugh. In return her cheeks go red but she lets out a little hiss of laughter. “Whatever, I’m sorry.”

“Like I said Chibi-Chan, don’t worry about it. But if you ever act like that again, I’ll just ignore ya.”

“Like that’s threatening.”

“Hey! That’s so mean!” I whine, and she lets out a louder laugh.

I watch her, and her cheeks rise and I watch as she holds her stomach tight as she forces her body to breathe. When she finally comes up to stand, her face is a flushed pink, and the corners of her eyes have a slight red hue.

Her hair lightly ripples within the wind, and I just take a moment to admire her, before I then smirk. “Well, now that that’s finally cleared up, how about I take you home?”

She lets out a cheeky grin, and then winks before slightly running off. She looks over her shoulder, and I see this as a challenge. I fix the bag upon my shoulder before I let out another cackle and I begin a slow pursit behind her. Running fast enough to be close, but not close enough.

I chase her for a while, until we reach the lights where I see her in the mornings. Standing there already was Kenma who had his phone in his hands, and a slight worried look. But as soon as he heard the thundering footsteps of our chase, he looked towards us immediately.

Kenma’s brown hair whipped in the wind, and a soft ‘o’ look drew upon his mouth. Chibi-Chan, mustn’t have seen him, as she continued to run forward, her head still stealing glances back behind me. We were slowly closing in on Kenma, but she still didn’t notice him.

Kenma froze in his place as Chibi-Chan finally reached him, however, I sped up my chase, feeling the cold wind slightly burn my huffing lungs. I wrapped my arms around her middle, feeling a slight pudge, and hearing a small squeal.

I fell into her back, and I lightly pushed my weight onto her, but I kept myself slightly steady, making sure to not harm her. I looked directly into Kenma’s eyes and I gave a slight smile.

“Sorry Kenma.” I said breathlessly.

He just wordlessly huffed before taking a step back. “You are being too loud. And let go of her.”

I looked down before I then remembered what I held in my arms. I could see that the tips of her ears were a slight red, and I smirked.

“Why Kenma? She seems to like it?”

“Because people are staring, and I don’t like it.”

I huffed before then finally letting Y/n out of my arms. I stood up straight again, and I then started to work on calming my breathing. But as I tried to make eye contact with the female, she simply kept out of my gaze.

She huffed and puffed, slowly gaining back her stolen breath, before she then bowed to Kenma.

“I’m sorry for nearly running into you Ken-Chan. I didn’t mean to cause you any type of harm.” She said, her voice still slightly out of breath, but still strong.

The brunette panicked, “Don’t worry about it, and please stand, you didn’t need to bow. And I’m not hurt, so nothing’s wrong.”

The h/c girl stood, and tilted her head to the side a little. A blush coated Kenma’s face as she did something.

“I’m glad.” And with that, keeping her back turned to me, she crossed the street away. I watched as she walked off with no goodbye. I watched until she was finally out of view. I turned my gaze to sit back on Kenma.

“What was that?” His blush seemed to have finally left his pale face. “Its nothing. All she did was smile.”

❅❅❅

Once I had turned the corner I had started to run again. I ran past people, who stopped and glared at me. I ran past a bag of garbage near the feet of a worker, and I ran down the street. I slowed down slightly, but I still kept up a jog to my house.

I turned a few more streets until I reached mine, and I had run straight into my gate. The neighbour next to us just watched me with a wide expression. But I couldn’t handle it.

I ran through and straight to the door. When I was finally within the comfort of my home, it took all the strength I had to not let the tears flow. I carefully took of my shoes, and I placed down my bag next to the door. As I do, I feel a rogue tear fall from my face.

I wipe it gently before I finally take my time as I walk up the stairs. I walk up them carefully, although tripping on the last one, and I drag myself to my room. I open the door, and as I walk through it I take a quick glance to the mirror.

I close the door, as I walk over to the mirror. I look to my h/c, and to my swollen e/c eyes, brimmed with tears. A few more fall from my sockets, and as they fall, I start to look down. I look to my shoulders, so I straighten them.

I look to my breasts, and I lightly cup my hands over them, before my hands skim over my clothing to the centre of my stomach. I pinch lightly through my clothing, and I still feel pudge.

I take off my jumper. I take off my shirt. I take off my under shirt. So all I do is stand with my skirt, tights and bra on. I move my body to the side, and I look at it. Pulling lightly at the slightly bulged area on my lower stomach. I look to my hips, and I pull the skin on their too.

I look as red petals bloom over where I’ve pinched and pull, but I pay no mind to it. I fully turn to the side, looking at how my stomach has slightly inflated after the day’s activities. I look to the middle of my stomach, how it sticks out.

Despite all the training, diets and energy I do. I can’t get rid of that bulge that seems to stem from the middle of my stomach after a day. More tears fall from my eyes.

I slowly start to turn to the side, and I stand face on to the mirror. I look down to my legs, how my thighs seem to touch. I shimmy off my skirt and tights, and I look at how much bigger they look now. I see the slight stretch marks on my legs. I claw at them, and more tears fall from my eyes.

“Stupid Kuroo.”

More and more tears fall, until I fall too. I fall onto the floor, crying about how my body looks.

“Why did you have to squeeze me?”

Until I hear a notification sound come from my skirt pocket.


End file.
